Beyonder: Phase 1
by SuperSamon99
Summary: A new adventure begins for our young heros. They all face different challenges and must go past their limits to defeat their enemies.


The Beyonders

Phase 1

 **Prologue**

"Sergeant get a team ready at the crash site I will be there as fast as I can" said Sonya. Sonya is a newly promoted general and her second day on the job a meteor crashes near Dallas, Texas. Luckily her husband Johnny Cage is accommodating her to the site.

" Sonya maybe we need Raiden to help us out" said Johnny with concern all over his face, " what if this meteor has something come out of it and it becomes hostile?"

" Johnny I told you that I have been trying to contact Raiden since this meteor crashed" Sonya calmly said, " I did call Sub-Zero, his Lin Kuei, and Kenshi to help, so-". Suddenly a soldier runs up to the two saying five unidentified helicopters have landed at the sight.

"Hey maybe I should tell the sitter that she might have to stay a few extra hours," Johnny laughs, but immediately switches back on topic. "Sonya maybe we should call our friends to help?"

"I already called Sub-Zero, Jax, Kenshi, and Master Hasashi to help us." Sonya says with uneasy tone.

"I think you missed out on Raiden." Johnny retourtes.

"Ever since this whole meteor thing started he is cutting us out from communications and I can't contact him at all." Sonya said with a sad face. Johnny gets even more worried because he never scene Sonya this nervous.

"Okay how about we ju-." Johnny gets cut off from a soldier frantically entering the room telling Sonya that four unidentified helicopters are heading in the direction of the meteor. The two hurry out of the tent they were in and into a helicopter and travel to the safe zone. They land to the safe zone close to the meteor to talk to Jax, an old friend of hers that retired from the military due to being possed by a sorcerer.

"What do you got Jax?" Sonya asks.

"Before you got here, all we knew it was housing a enormous amount of energy unknown to Earth and that it wasn't nuclear radiation," Jax sneezes and carries on.

"But now a recon team just told me that it isn't a meteor. Its is a space ship of some sort."

Sonya gets worried until the four helicopters fly by their heads and land near the space ship. Sub-Zero tells Sonya they should move in now, which they do and meet the rivaled organization Diamond Dogs. The group approaches on another with guns pointed at each other.

"Ocelot stand down now!" demanded Sonya.

"Nice to see you Commander Blade." Ocelot says it sarcastically

"That's 'General' now" Sonya responds, but Ocelot keeps walking. "Hey we were-".

A bullet barely grazes Sonya cheek with the bullet coming from Ocelot.

"Listen General we have a spaceship to analyze and you're in the way" Ocelot pauses and walks backwards. To which the leader of Diamond Dogs appears Big Boss. As Big Boss gets closer to Sonya, Johnny Cage high jump kicks him in the face. They engage in combat to which activates the secret trap Sonya set up. Over the mountain Sub Zero appears with his ninja army the Lin Kuei and they start attacking Diamond Dogs. While everyone is fighting Sonya sneaks her way to the space pod and is shocked to find a kid inside of it. She then realizes there are two soldiers with guns pointed at her.

"Wait stop there is child in here!" Sonya pleads to the soldiers, but they don't note her comment and are ready to fire at her. Suddenly Raiden the God of Thunder appears behind the two soldiers and easily knocks them out.

"Sonya Blade get away from that pod NOW!" Raiden angrily demands her.

"Not you to Raiden we have to escort this child to safety!" Sonya yells.

Then the pod starts to crack and everyone starts to notice.

"Holy sh-" Sonya is interrupted by pod door getting flung at her. The child is standing up breathing heavily.

"OPEN FIRE!" Ocelot screams to his men. The bullets are flying toward the two year old, but has no effect.

"The child is growing rapidly, Raiden get Sonya out of there!" Johnny yells.

The child turns into a giant monster and launches a laser at a small town and is obliterated. Everyone then turns their guns towards the monster and fires everything, but with no effect once again.

"BOSS WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" Ocelot screams to Big Boss.

" No the creature will just destroy us, we die trying you hear me?" Big Boss says.

The creature looks at the humans and jumps away to the giant city of Dallas.

"Raiden I think I have an idea!" Johnny says.

Johnny's plan is let Raiden and the tank unit distract the monster while the rest use the helicopters to cut off the tail.

"Cage, what is that going to do?" Jax asks.

"Well Jax if you saw my movie called UFO versus Humans, which did really good, then you would understand that the UFO had a giant exposed part of the ship which was his weakness." Johnny states pridefully.

"Guess what though? I did see that movie and it pretty much ended with everyone dying. Plus that movie was trash." Jax said.

"We don't have any other options, so we have to work with it and act fast." Sub-Zero says. Sonya wakes up with a little dizziness from the door attack.

"Easy there, you took a hit" Johnny says. He explains the plan to her and immediately walks over to Big Boss.

"Will you help us deal with the monster?" Sonya asks in desperate matter.

"Only if you and I can talk about the possession of this ship" Big Boss responds.

They put their differences aside and combine their forces making it nine helicopters. When they arrive the monster has already destroyed half the city and notices the helicopters. Ready to fire from his mouth, but is struck with a large lightning bolt. Raiden, Sub-Zero, and 8 tanks are laying down suppressing fire.

"Okay it looks like its distracted lets hit!" Ocelot screams.

Sadly, the monster quickly understood what was going on and hits Ocelots and two other helicopters to the ground. The monster then lets a loud roar go out making the helicopters go out of control making Jax's helicopter go down. The ground unit gets blown away and are all knocked out.

"Sonya everyone will be fine trust me" Johnny says with reassurance.

Sonya believes him and goes onto take control of the plane itself. She orders the other two planes to get it together and lay down suppressive fire and to not stop. The monster, getting distracted by the helicopters, leaves an opening and Sonya takes the chance and slices the tail off. The crew cheers and the monster starts to shrink back into a child again. They land to the crash sites to see if everyone is okay. Twenty minutes pass by and everyone survived with painful injuries. Raiden, Sonya, and an injured Big Boss talk about what do with this child. Then Sonya says something out of nowhere.

"I'll make him my son." Sonya says. Ocelot hears this and is about debate her on this.

"Seems fair enough, but you better keep a very close eye on him." Big Boss says with reassurance. Ocelot being paralyzed of what he just heard is pushed away by Big Boss into their only helicopter. They say their goodbyes and fly away.

"Why Boss? Why let them keep it?" Ocelot asks frantically with anger.

"She proved herself. She is the who cut that kids tail off, so it's only fair she gets an award." Big Boss says.

"What if this kid gets stronger on his own and loses control?" Ocelot asks.

"That's why we need to keep a low profile," Big Boss pauses and takes a deep breath "It's also why I ordered Huey to start making a machine that can deal with a threat like that again."

Meanwhile, back at special forces, Sonya and Johnny look at the baby with worry and unsure if they are prepared. Raiden walks in on them and notices their concern.

"Surely, you are not looking the boy here?" Raiden asks.

"Oh no were just… worried and stuff you know?" Johnny says.

"I understand that this is a big task I ask of you tw, but I feel that you are the ones capable of raising this child," Raiden stills see the worry and grabs the baby "this child could be one of the greatest threats in Earthrealm or the guardian of Earthrealm, if he is taught the same way as Liu… as Cassandra." They understand what Raiden means and leave back to their home.

"So what is his name?" Johnny asks.

"Oh right. Well I did name Cassie, so your pick I guess." Sonya says.

Johnny thinks really hard on the name for the rest of drive. They arrive at the house and are about to open the door until Johnny stops her.

"So his name will be…

18 years later...

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **The Boy with the Immense power**_

 **Chapter 1**

"SERGIO!" Sonya screams. Sergio, the alien boy from eighteen years ago, is now a sixteen year old soldier.

"Yes, General reporting for duty!" Sergio said firmly.

"At ease, Private" Sonya says with hesitation "Sergio are you okay? You haven't left the garage for a week, working on that AI system."

"Actually I was about to show you that it's finished." Sergio smiles and shows his mom to the garage. They walk in and she sees blueprints and schematics all across the walls. In the corner is a trench coated figure facing the AI blueprint.

"Who is that? I didn't authorized anyone else in the base." Sonya says with an annoyed tone.

"Of course you didn't," Sergio walks up to the trench coat figure "he was actually born today!"

Sergio pulls the trench coat off and reveals a floating wrist watch.

"Mom, I like you to meet Wrist." Sergio says pridefully.

"Greetings, General Blade, I am here to assist in helping the Outworld refugees!" Wrist says excitingly.

Sonya, about to congratulate Sergio, is interrupted by a call from Johnny.

"Oh I see how it is," Sergio says with sadness "Alright Wrist lets just help with the refugee thing."

"Actually your father needs you to go to the Grandmaster's palace," Sonya orders "You and your sister's team need to make sure he is still on our side."

Sergio gives a nod and leaves with some anger, until his mom catches up to him.

"Private Cage!" Sonya screams and Sergio stops " I thought the great AI is supposed to help out here?"

Sergio smiles "Yeah your right, Wrist stay here."

He leaves to the Grandmaster's Palace or as Sergio says "The cold Subway store".

Fifteen minutes pass and Sergio arrives at the drop point where he sees a military van.

He goes inside and sees his sister Cassie and her team: Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda.

"Well that was faster than usual." Johnny states.

"The skies were clear," Sergio waves to everyone " so when do knock Grandmaster's door?"

"We aren't really knocking so to speak." Jacqui says.

"He hasn't answered any of our calls and security has pretty much vanished." Johnny says.

"Sounds like a trap if the trap had a big arrow saying 'IT'S A TRAP' " Sergio states.

"That's why Cassie is going to lead you guys to sneak around the back and enter his throne room." Johnny says.

"Well bro I haven't teamed up with you in awhile." Cassie says.

"Last time we did, you almost got shot and I saved you." Sergio says with harsh tone.

Cassie didn't like the way he put and shoved him out the van. The five go around the back of the mountain see no signs of guards. Sergio spots two standing near the pathway exit.

"You guys said their security vanished?" Sergio whispers.

The two ninjas heard the whispers and went over to their area. Sergio realizes the threat and instantly takes care of them. The four were in shock when they saw how fast he punched them.

"Serg that was like light speed! How did you do that?" Cassie asks frantically.

"Wait what happened? I was about to punch 'em ,but they already fell." Sergio asks.

Kung Jin tells them to keep moving. They make it to the front door of the palace. The three boys go on the right side of the giant door while the two girls are on the left. Cassie gives the signal to move in, but the Grandmaster appears. He does not notice them at all and casually walks over to his sacred statue. Kung Jin then ignores Cassie's orders to stay put and walks over to the Grandmaster.

"You we need to talk-" Jin gets interrupted by Cassie stopping him.

"You are not welcome here, state your business." Grandmaster asks.

"Grandmaster. We need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant-".

Suddenly the five our surrounded by ninjas.

"Hey Jin what rhymes with dumbass?" Sergio asks.

"Ugh.. what?"

"Kung Jin." Sergio burst into laughter.

"You are surrounded what will you do?" Sub-Zero asks.

Sergio doesn't answer the question and jumps toward a group of ninjas.

"Dammit Sergio!" Cassie yells.

Everyone starts fighting, but don't stand a chance with so many ninjas in the fight. Sub-Zero attacks the other four who are getting overwhelmed. Meanwhile Sergio holds his own against fifteen trained ninjas.

"Come on I thought you guys would give me a challenge!" Sergio says arrogantly.

Three of them jump Sergio, but dodges quickly and does a strong roundhouse kick knocking the three into the wall. Five more start to attack which puts Sergio on the defence for a quick second and punches them all in the nuts.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about you guys." Sergio says quickly.

Once again Sergio outputs such a speed that instantly takes care of the rest.

"What's going on with me?" Sergio asks himself "Wait the others!"

He runs back to the entrance and finds that all four of them are tied up. Grandmaster has an ice sword around his Cassie's neck.

"As expected you defeated my most skilled warriors in the clan." Sub-Zero says.

"Let em go Grandmaster," Sergio see how bruised they are "Fight me instead."

Sub-Zero destroyed the sword near Cassie's neck and went into a fighting pose.

Sub-Zero jumps at Sergio making a hammer in his hands. Sergio grabs it and flings him away. Sergio gets in a few punches in on Sub-Zero, but is slashed across the face with an ice dagger. Sergio regenerates almost instantly and charges back in for a uppercut to the jaw. Then Sub-Zero freezes Sergio's leg and kicks him back.

"You fought honorably , you will be remembered as a statue!" Sub-Zero yells.

Sub-Zero fires an ice-blast and Sergio puts his hand out. Which forms an yellow energy ball and Sergio fires it at the ice-blast. They cancel each other out.

"Alright I think that is enough for one day."

Everyone looks to the temple doors and sees Johnny Cage smiling. Sub-Zero stops the villainous persona and turns back to the wise Grandmaster.

"Sergio well fought match," Sub-Zero says while sending hand signals to his men to untie the four "Let us spar again and maybe you can teach me how to do that yellow blast."

"To be honest I knew you weren't serious," Sergio takes a breath to calm down "The only people that know I can regenerate like that is just my family, so which means my dad told you that you can let loose. Am I right?"

"Told you he was an observant one," Johnny says but see worry in Sub-Zero's eyes "Hey guys how about you head back to the van to clean up?"

They all head back, but Sub-Zero pulls Johnny to the side.

"Are you sure that he is under control?" Grandmaster asks.

"Yeah of course he is. He doesn't have a tail anymore right?" Johnny states.

"What if he doesn't need a tail to be strong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those punches felt like the force he was emitting eighteen years ago."

"I tell Sonya about this and maybe she can contact R-"

Then Johnny's phone rings. Sonya issues an order to Johnny and his team to return to base.

"Well I better get going sounds like an emergency."

 **Chapter 2**

The five return to the base and the team is hoarding Sergio to know how to shoot the yellow energy ball. Wrist, Kenshi, and Sonya come to greet the crew and Wrist is shocked.

"Sir wow what did you do while you were at The Grandmaster's palace?" Wrist asks.

Sergio doesn't speak, but shows and concentrates his energy into his palm. The yellow ball appears once again and he fires it at dumpster. Which turn into a ball of fire. Sergio freaks out and runs to get water and put in out.

A hour passes by and Raiden appears. Then he escorts a woman called Li-Mei.

She talks about why the outworlders are coming here.

"Sorry just to cut you off and get a few facts straight," Sergio take a deep breath "So lady from my parents past is out for revenge because Raiden killed her dad. The way she wants to execute her plan is to become ruler of Outworld and use this instant kill coin to murder us all?"

"Well when you put it like that… yes." Li-Mei says

Everyone shakes at the realization of the situation except for Raiden and Sergio.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find this physco and lock her up." Sergio says with enthusiasm.

"Calm now Sergio," Raiden stops Sergio "We do not know where she is and if you do find her she will not hesitate to use the Shinnok's amulet on you."

"We still need to confirm if it is the amulet, so i'm sending Sergio and Cassie's team to Outworld to meet with Kotal Kahn." Sonya states.

They all get dismissed and are ready to go. The five say their goodbyes and head off to Outworld.

 **Chapter 3**

The five are walking around the Outworld market looking for a way to speak to Kotal Kahn, the ruler of Outworld.

"So Sergio how is that french girl?" Cassie asks.

"You mean Marinette?" Sergio says.

"Yeah how is she," Cassie pulls out water canister and hands to Jacqui "like did you facetime her or call her?"

"I prefer her not to get involved with us. I mean we are literally in another Earth."

"Fair enough, but word of advice baby bro is that you'll see people from the past change. It could be good change or bad change."

Sergio was about to ask what she meant, until a bunch of Outworld soldiers come and surround them.

"Well I guess we are doing this again." Takeda says.

"State your business are get shot on the spot." The man in the cowboy hat says.

Cassie shows the medallion of Raiden's approval, but doesn't buy it. Kung Jin persuades the man know as Erron Black to take them to Kotal Kahn. He buys it and he takes them towards the palace. On the way there they see a man being executed.

"Wonder what he did?" Sergio asks.

"Killed for petty theft, now keep moving." Erron says.

They bring up another man for the same crime and Jin rushes to save the man. Erron about to fire from his revolver is stopped by Cassie and Sergio with a kick to the chest.

"Sergio you deal with the ones coming from the big door!" Cassie orders.

Sergio nods and jumps in front of a horde of soldiers.

"I'll be your opponent!" Sergio yells and lunges toward them.

Sergio gets off a few kicks and punches of and sends the weak soldiers away. The soldiers start to run away and leaves the fighting area.

"Sergio look out!" Jacqui yells.

He turns around and is too late and is sent flying by a huge brute.

"LET'S PLAY TORR!" The little girl on Torr's back yells and he starts running toward.

Sergio falls asleep for a quick second and wakes up seeing the girl on Torr's back about to kill Cassie. He feels a sudden rush of rage and lunges at the two. Torr notices and swings in for a backhand punch, but Sergio blocks it with one hand. The girl runs on Torr's arm and jumps off ready to slash Sergio, but Kung Jin shoots her with one of his arrows.

"Hey Serg! The big guy is all yours!" Kung Jin yells.

Suddenly a yellow aura surrounds Sergio and lays on the fast powerful punches on Torr. He finishes him with a concentrated yellow blast and is launched towards the palace wall. Sergio and Jin run to see if the other are okay.

"You guys got fucked up." Sergio laughs with pain in his ribs.

"Well to be fair you were first." Takeda points out.

Suddenly a swarm of guards appear with D'Vorah, second in command to Kotal Kahn.

"Hey Sergio wanna pull another yellow blast out of your ass again?" Cassie asks.

Sergio tries, but realizes his body is too exhausted.

"You Earthrealmers have interfered with Outworld matters. Which results in death," D'Vorah remembers something and continues "But since we honor the Reiko Accords we will consult with the Emperor."

She tells them to stay there while they wait for Kotal Kahn. Cassie and Takeda finally freak out on Kung Jin asking why he risk his life for bread thief. He says that he was a thief like that man and he got redemption.

"That is the dumbest reason I ever heard." Sergio said.

While waiting Sergio thinks to himself how he can make these yellow balls.

"How is it possible I'm the only one who can do this," Sergio thinks about his sister and dad "Maybe it's like Shadow energy. No if it was it would be green."

Ten minutes have passed and the five hear the large door open. They look to see the ruler himself Kotal Kahn. The five bow and say they are humbled to be in his presence. Cassie tells everything that Li-Mei told them to Kotal Kahn. He doesn't like what is being told to him and switches the topic.

"Clearly Earthrealm is not capable of protecting such a dangerous weapon, so why should we ally ourselves with you?" Kotal asks.

"Well your majesty, no offense to your soldiers and army, but they don't stand a chance against something like that," Sergio winks at Cassie showing he got this "Keep in mind I dealt with forty-five of your men like they were floating punching bags and beat Torr all by myself."

"Hey I helped out." Jin states.

"Well I mean you hit that psycho girl."

"SILENCE!" Kotal yells "You must prove yourself by fighting me in a duel."

"A duel in Outworld must automatically be accepted. The winner proclaims death to the fighter." D'Vorah says.

Sergio nods at the challenge and the two are ready to fight. Something happens to Sergio as a massive pain in his head comes over him.

"Serg what's wrong!?" Cassie asks.

Not responding to anything she says he stops and is kneeling at the ground silent. Kotal is reminded by D'Vorah that the duel has already commenced and attacks him. Kotal pulls out his Macuahuitl, his aztec weapons for beheading, and swings it at Sergio's head. Cassie wants to jump in and help, but Jin stops her so she doesn't get killed. Suddenly a rush of energy shakes all of Outworld and Kotal's Macuahuitl is stopped by one finger. Sergio gets up looking more angered and launches a gut punch to Kotal. Everyone is shocked and doesn't move from their spot. Kotal trying to stop the pain from Sergio's massive punch, looks up and sees Sergio surrounded by the same yellow aura.

"You pretty much called for your own death!" Sergio yells and laughs as he rushes towards him.

He lays on hard hitting blows on the Kahn and falls to the ground. Sergio is about to end him with a yellow energy ball, but Cassie stops him.

"Sergio snap out of it, you won already!" Cassie yells.

Sergio realizes where he is and launches the yellow ball into the air. He tells Jin to speak for him and he does. Instead of claiming Kotal's life, Jin decides to claim his service so that they can find the amulet faster. Cassie walks up to Sergio, who is sitting on the ground where his head got a sharp pain.

"So you did it. Everyone is working together now and I want you to tell mom." Cassie says.

"Your sending me off?" Sergio asks.

"You do realize you almost killed the Emperor of Outworld right," Cassie takes a breather to calm herself "Look we will be fully capable to deal with stuff around here."

"But it will only be the four of you verses Outworld's worst of the worse."

"Well they haven't met us yet have they?"

Sergio pauses for a minute and turns his back on Cassie.

"Fine but I'm telling mom about everything in detail."

She agrees and he leaves back to the camp. Sergio walks through the portal thinking about what happened during the headache. A man with serious demeanor tells Sergio to "unleash his anger to draw out hidden potential". Sergio returns to Earthrealm and is hit with knife to the head and falls flat to the ground with his mom screaming no.

 **Chapter 4**

A Few Minutes earlier.

Sonya finally caught her long time enemy Kano, who was trying to flee as an Outworld refugee. The two fight each other with Sonya beating him with sheer rage.

"Alright love you got me," Kano smirks at an opportunity when he see a portal open "But remember to always finish your target."

Kano uses his laser eye to injure Sonya's right arm and throws a knife at her left. Sonya deflects it off her metal wrist bands and hits Sergio in the head.

"NO!" Sonya yells.

"Nobody make a move or I'll kill her!" Kano yells.

But everyone hears a knife fall on the ground and sees that Sergio is in front of Kano.

"Oh so your the dick bag that mom hates." Sergio asks.

Sergio kicks Kano's arm with the knife in it and starts beating the ever living crap out of him. Sergio finishes him off with a high kick sending him into the air and back on the ground.

"No one ever mess with my mom!" Sergio yells.

Johnny arrives with a handful of soldiers by his side. He pulls Sergio and Sonya to the side and hugs them both. Kano is dragged to a fortified prison cell, so he can't escape.

Johnny notices something when Sergio takes Sonya to the doctors tent. Johnny arrives at the tent after a while to talk to Sonya.

"Hey you okay?" Johnny asks.

"I'll walk it off," Sonya notices the tablet in his hands "you got a recording of Kano getting interrogated?"

"No, its something more important."

"What can possibly be more important than finding the amulet."

"Our son is starting to unlock more power Sonya," Johnny turns on the tablet and shows the footage of Sergio beating Kano "Luckily Colonel Flagg was tolerant today."

"The footage just shows Sergio making rapid punches too fast for the camera to see."

"Look at the ground under him it is physically shattering," Johnny sees that Sonya gets what he is trying to say "Now look at this footage when he first came to Earth as the monster. The craters were bigger yes, but not even Raiden is able to crack the ground."

Sonya notices something in the Kano video.

"Wait go back to the Kano clip and zoom in on his face." Sonya says.

When he zooms in she sees that Sergio's eyes turned blue.

"Wait did he always have blue eyes?" Johnny asks.

"Check if there is surveillance in the garage."

Johnny finds live footage of the garage and is jumped by Sergio being in front of the camera.

"Hey Wrist I think the camera is working again!" Sergio yells to Wrist who is in the far corner of the garage.

Johnny freaks out and asks Sonya if he can hear them. She says no and tells him to look at his eyes.

"His eyes are black not blue. Did the camera malfunction?" Johnny says.

They look at the camera again. Sergio stands in an odd pose. Arms close to his waist, eyes closed, energy surrounding him.

"What is he doing?" Sonya says.

Suddenly Sergio starts screaming to the top of his lungs as the ground around him shatters like paper. The camera breaks and the pair can't see anything. Then everything around them starts to shake and instantly stop. The two go and run towards the garage. When they got there, they find Sergio in the middle of a creator exhausted.

"Ah General Blade I'm glad you're here," Wrist says with a stuttering tone "Sergio went overboard and over did it."

Johnny carries Sergio to the medbay to where Sergio passes out for three days.

 **Chapter 5**

Sergio slowly wakes up in hospital gurney. He realizes that he is strapped down on to the gurney. The straps are immediately evaporated as he stands up. An alarm is sound of and soldiers not known to him approach with armed guns.

"Okay let's get straight to the point," Sergio brush of the hospital gown "Two choices: let me leave peacefully or die."

"OPEN FIRE!" The soldiers say.

Sergio waits for his end, but then sees the bullets flying towards him. He grabs them all and drops them on the ground.

"That's impossible!" The squad leader says.

"My turn!" Sergio yells.

Sergio punches the five soldiers in an instant and escapes. He makes a run for the exit and is stopped by two juggernaut robots. He launches two yellow balls towards them and they instantly get blown away. When he gets outside he realizes that he is not at the base anymore. Instead he is on a secluded, military island known as Diamond Dogs.

"Where the hell am I!?" Sergio screams.

"Your on a different part of the world." A faint voice comes from his left ear.

Sergio swings with his right arm trying to hit the person. It shows to be a woman that's very revealing. Keeping check with reality he doesn't care for her affection right now.

"Who are you and why are you keeping me here!?"

The woman says nothing and pulls out a sniper rifle and starts shooting him. Sergio gets hit by the first bullet in the heart, but spits it out from his mouth. He lunges at her with pure rage and she teleports away. Sergio, sensing her presence, knows where she will be and launches a large yellow ball at her. She teleports away once again and destroyed the building.

"Oh no you don't!" Sergio yells and jumps her mid teleportation "No more running now fight!"

She drops all the guns she has and goes into fighting stance. Filled with rage he lunges at her once again and is sent away by a strong kick to the gut. Starting to calm down he realizes he found an equal and stands up with a smirk on his face. He goes in for a punch, as she expected, but tricks her by doing a roundhouse kick.

"See now we are even!" Sergio doesn't hesitate and runs at her again.

She creates another sniper rifle and fires it, but Sergio smack the bullet away and headbutts her to the ground. She reaches out for the gun, but Sergio kicks it away. The lady looks up to see that Sergio has a yellow ball up to her face.

"I won't ask again and let you live," Sergio makes the ball bigger "WHERE AM I!?"

"Stop!" Another voice from behind comes out.

He looks behind and reveals that it is Big Boss, Ocelot, and two handicapped people with him.

"Son put the yellow ball away if you know what's good for you." The man in prosthetics said.

"If you give you the info I need the I'll spare her boo.. I mean life." Sergio realizes he calms down and launches the ball into space once again.

"We have a lot to talk about." Big Boss says.

They walk to a small room and sit down. He is clothed with a sleeker look and colored red jacket. Big Boss tells his comrades real names so Sergio trusts him.

"My name is Snake, scientist beside me is Huey, next is Ocelot, Miller, and the women beside you is Quiet." Snake says.

"Okay I'm Sergio and will please tell me why I'm here? I have to make sure everyone is okay." Sergio states.

He asks if Sergio was ready to hear his backstory. Sergio says yes and begins.

"You're actually an alien that crashed here on Earth eighteen years ago with the intention of destroying the planet," Snake stops to Sergio laughing, but continues with a stern look "You turned into a gigantic monster that killed half the city of Dallas. We were only able to stop you because of your mother's quick thinking of cutting off your tail. She then realize that you were still a kid and took you in as your own, instead of us killing you."

"That doesn't add up." Sergio states.

"How so?"

"My mom and dad are in their fifties right now," Sergio looks at Snake closely "So eighteen years ago they would have been thirty-two right now. The same would apply for all of you to be around the same or a little bit older."

"What's your point kid?" Miller steps in.

"My point is that you guys should be old geezers and she shouldn't be model tier pretty right now."

"Actually that's what we were about to talk about. Huey explain it to him." Snake orders.

"We think somebody froze us in time and stopped us from aging." Huey looks at Sergio and sees he is confused "Now I know that doesn't make sense, but hear me out. I remember leaving to the helipad to greet Boss and the others. Quiet and Miller were there to. Then boom! We all wake up in these pods in our base and realize we been asleep for eighteen years!"

"That's why we kidnapped you," Snake cuts in "To see if you were still in control and if your the reason why skipped eighteen years."

Then suddenly the Earth starts to shake and cracks the pillar that holds the base of Diamond Dogs. They all run outside to see what's happening. Huey tells snake that one part of the pillars fell off. Sergio then has a sharp pain to his head once again, but this time is walking towards the edge.

"I'll go deal with this." Sergio says calmly.

He jumps straight into the water and looks for a missing piece. He sees the piece floating to the ground and blast off to get it. He catches it and melds it back together with his yellow energy. Snake and the other notice the platform balanced now, but worry what happened to Sergio. Then a sonic boom comes out of the water and it's Sergio flying out of the water.

"Hey Snake do you know where the Outworld Refugee Camp is?" Sergio asks.

"Kid, we will need coordinates on it, but why?" Snake replies.

"Because the end of the world is happening and I need any help I can get."

Snake and everyone, but Huey and Miller, went off to the camp with Sergio leading the way.

"To be honest, I know this is serious and all but, FLYING IS AWESOME!" Sergio screams into the mic to Snake.

"Hey kid can you tone it down. The pilot needs to drive here." Snake calmly replies.

After a few minutes Sergio and the rest arrive to the camp. When they land, Sergio sees Sonya, Kenshi, and Master Hasashi on the ground trying to get up.

"Guys over here!" Sergio yells.

He flies over to his mom and dad to see what's going on.

"Mom! What happened? Where is dad?" Sergio asks frantically.

"Your sister… went to… sky…" Sonya faints at the pain.

"What does she mean by 'sky'? Ocelot asks.

" Sky, sky sky? Wait the Sky Temple! That's where Raiden is," Sergio pulls out his phone to give coordinates to Snake "Here is th-".

Another earthquake happens making everyone fall to the ground. Thinking it was over the entire sky turned a hellish red. Everyone is shocked by this and terrified.

"Sir! All technology is down and is not possible to repair in time!" A soldier said.

"Shit what are we going to do!?" Sergio yells.

Suddenly rubble moves near the front gate and Wrist appears.

"SIR! OH THANK THE HEAVENS YOUR OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED AN-" Wrist is stopped by Sergio hugging him.

"Wrist you the only piece of tech working. I need you to locate Cassie." Sergio asks firmly.

Wrist understands and finds that Cassie is close in a forest close to the temple.

"Kid you can fly! Go! Will get your mom back in the fight." Snake says confidently.

Sergio nods and flies off to Cassie location.

 **Chapter 6**

Sergio and Wrist, who is on his wrist, fly towards Cassie's location.

"Sir I don't want to bring out the obvious, but HOW CAN YOU FLY?" Wrist asks.

"Honestly it's a very long story." Sergio says.

"Sir, I'm picking up Outworld signatures near Cassie's location."

"How much you wanna bet she fucked up the agreement that I made?"

"I bet she was double crossed for an upgrade."

"I bet she wasn't for that sword I asked for last week"

"DEAL!" They both say as Sergio dive bombs into an Outworld soldier.

"Hey Sis!" Sergio yells.

Cassie smiles and tells him to watch out. Erron Black shoots a bullet at Sergio, but catches it.

"What! That's imposs-" Erron is cut off due to Sergio kicking him the same way he did in Outworld.

"Serves you right!" Sergio yells.

He jumps over to Cassie and put their backs against each other.

"We are a little surrounded you know?" Sergio states to Cassie.

"Yeah I know."

Suddenly Jacqui, Takeda, and Jin are thrown at the two.

"Hey guys come on no sleeping on the job." Sergio says to the other three.

"Oh haha smartass!" Jin says.

Then out from the shadows appears, Kotal Kahn and his whole army.

"YOU! Boy you will die this day!" Kotal says.

"Nah it's more like night time." Sergio states.

He sends his entire army at the five. Sergio, not worried at all is ready to beat them all. Until he is stopped by an ice blast grazing his arm and freezes Ferra-Torr. He looks back and sees Sub-Zero with his hands out and army running towards the Outworlders. Sergio whips a yellow ball at a confused Kotal and Kotal is knocked away.

"Are you all okay?" Sub-Zero asks the five.

They all say yes and give Sub-Zero a fast run down on what's happened.

"Well you all must hurry! Right now you five are Earthrealm… no the universes only hope!" Sub-zero says confidently.

They understand and run to the special gateway to the sky temple. When they cross through they all fall, but Sergio catches them in mid air.

"Sergio you can-" Cassie says.

"Yeah yeah I can fly." Sergio retourtes.

"Fly us near the top, then we stealth climb the rest." Takeda says.

Sergio nods and drops them at the peak.

"A little more gentle." Jacqui says.

"Sorry in a rush you know." Sergio says.

They climb to the mountaintop undetected and reach the top. They overhear a conversation about Shinnok ready to make war on the heavens. Takeda states that the damage can reach realms that aren't even known to them. The people in the conversation leave and head to another part of the temple.

"Let's get in there and kick his ass." Sergio says.

They are about to almost make it undetected, but Takeda slips and hangs off the edge. The people heard the noise and sees the five.

"Jacqui save the idiot, Sis and Jin on me!" Sergio demands.

Sergio is shocked to see that the people are talking are evil versions of legendary heroes such as Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, and Kung Lao. Sergio notices Lao and Liu are bolting towards him.

"You guys deal with the others. Raiden's students are mine!" Sergio shouts and lunges towards them as well.

Liu Kang tells Kung Lao to allow him to fight Sergio alone. He agrees and heads toward

Cassie and Jin. Liu Kang notices the fighting stance Sergio takes as it's the same as Raiden taught him.  
"You fight for Raiden's cause? Why? What can he do for you in return!" Liu kang yells as he launches a fireball.

Sergio launches a yellow blast to negate the fireball.

"I don't need anything from Raiden. All I need is to keep my home safe and failures from destroying it!"

"Failure? Raiden murdered me! He is the reason I am like this!" Liu kang launching two powerful ones at Sergio.

Sergio, instead of blasting back, catches the balls and sends it back to Liu.

"You failed to believe in your master. Sure he fucked up by getting your friends killed, but that doesn't mean you kill others who hasn't done anything to you!" Sergio engulfs himself with the yellow aura.

The thunder and lightning of the hell rain storm grows stronger as Sergio powers up. Liu Kang is done with talking and shows he is ready by jumping in the air bicycle kicking Sergio down. Sergio gets back up and lands a few punches on him. Liu Kang realizes that Sergio doesn't do well against his kicks and is hitting him with only kicks.

Sergio having a hard time dodging and blocking is helped by Cassie.

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! THE UNIVERSE IS AT STAKE AND YOUR LETTING HIM SLOW YOU DOWN?" Cassie yells into Sergio's ear.

Sergio realizes it was an illusion created by kick that landed on his head. Sergio takes it seriously and the both of them are evenly matched. Then Liu Kang lanches a punch engulfed in flames at Sergio. He dodges the punch and punches him in the nuts. Liu Kang falls to the ground in pain and Sergio launches him away with a powerful kick.

"Sir you did! Now hurry and rendezvous with the others." Wrist says.

He runs back to the temple doors and sees that Takeda and Jacqui have been stabbed.

"You guys okay? Wrist use the welding beam to stop it from bleeding," Sergio realizing that the other people they were fighting are gone "Where the other ones?"

"I kicked them off a cliff." Cassie says proudly.

Then suddenly the door where Sergio kicked Liu Kang away reveals the same fighters they beat came back with no scratches.

Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda stand in front of Sergio and Cassie.

"We will hold them off!" the three of them says.

"Guys thats suicide!" Cassie says

"No. You two are probably the only ones that stand a chance against Shinnok," Jin laughs a little "Besides I haven't took that much damage. Its bound to happen."

Sergio nods at Cassie and wishes the three good luck, but notices Wrist is missing. He then sees Wrist floating with the three.

"Sergio I help to!" Wrist creates a barrier that blocks the entrance to the temple.

Sergio and Cassie whisper thank you and runs toward the Jinsei to confront Shinnok, a evil god.

 **Chapter 7**

The two siblings run as fast as they can to the main part of the Jinsei. When they get to the chamber the two see Raiden locked in a giant skeleton hand and their father getting gnawed by bugs.

"DAD!" Sergio screams and runs towards his dad.

Suddenly D'Vorah jumps down from the ceiling and stabs Sergio in the back.

" Ahh this does make sense. You both lack defensive capa-" D'Vorah is stopped by Cassie shadow kicking her.

"I owe you." Sergio says

"Owe me by kicking her ass!" Cassie yells

D'Vorah is attacked by both Cassie and Sergio. D'Vorah pulls out her insect arms from her back and tries to stab the two. Sergio deflects the left one and Cassie gets the one on the right. D'Vorah launches her Outworld fire ants and start burning through Sergio's skin. Sergio dispels the ants by using the aura to push them off. Cassie, fighting D'Vorah by herself, gets grazed in the side and knocks D'Vorah out.

"Are you okay? Just sit back and I'll get dad out." Sergio suggests.

"I'm here anyway right? Let go help." Cassie says.

They run up to their father and Sergio creates a yellow energy sawblade and starts trying to cut the webbing off Johnny. Shinnok realizes what's going on and leaves the Jinsei. Sergio stops the cutting and prepares to fight Shinnok.

"Now this is interesting. The offspring of Johnny Cage looks and acts like him," Shinnok says "However I wish for you all to DIE!"

Shinnok launches a fast blast at Cassie and Sergio dives to block it. Sergio scream in pain and Shinnok stops.

"Oh I wanted to fight the boy, but I guess killing him will do."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cassie yells and engulfs herself in Shadow energy.

"Your father did the same to me twenty years ago, but I have my own secret too!"

Then the color of the Jinsei is switched from red to purple as Shinnok covers himself in a purple aura. The sky outside changes once again to a dark purple.

"A demon friend of mine gave me a fruit that makes your power go further beyond your mortal imagination!" Shinnok maliciously laughs.

Cassie doesn't hesitate and attacks Shinnok. She puts all her strength into her punches and kicks, but doesn't even scratch Shinnok.

"I'm sorry, but your are no match for me anymore." Shinnok says to Cassie as he punches her to the gut and punches her head so hard that a large crack is heard from her neck.

Sergio and Johnny hear it and Sergio runs toward Cassie. Sergio constantly says stay with me to Cassie, but hears no response. He puts his fingers where her pulse is and to his discomfort hears nothing, but his heart sinking to a bottomless pit.

"I wanted her to suffer the same way I felt losing to your father. I would have locked her up inside my amulet and torture her inside. But I guess killing her was the better option," Shinnok laughs and see Johnny crying "Don't worry Mister Cage. You and your son will join her with those foolish Elder Gods and I will kill you again."

Suddenly everything stops and the Jinsei even stops moving.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sergio screams at the top of his lungs once again "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER AND REGRET WHAT YOU DID!"

Large amounts of energy overflow the Jinsei making it turn into a bright yellow.

"What is this?! No he can't be human!" Shinnok says out loud.

It cuts back to Sonya and Snake's team feeling the whole Earth shake and the sky turning yellow.

"What is going on there?! Who do you think that is!?" Snake and Sonya ask each other.

Quiet comes beside Snake.

"It's him. The boy." Quiet says in a calm tone.

"Everyone let's hurry!" Sonya demands.

Back at the Sky Temple entrance the remaining three are cornered to the ground and feel the power of Sergio.

"YES! THAT IS THE POWER OF LORD SHINNOK! YOU LOSE!" Liu Kang yells to the three.

The three feel a surge of energy racing into them. Their wounds are completely gone.

"Your wrong," Wrist says from behind Jacqui "It's Sergio!"

They then continue the fight with a clean bill of health.

Sergio, still screaming, is surround with a yellow aura. Raiden and Johnny are healed and freed from the sheer shock waves emanating from Sergio.

"Johnny Cage, grab your daughter and lets go!" Raiden yells at Johnny.

Johnny knows this isn't their fight. He picks Cassie up and faintly saying "good luck kiddo" to Sergio.

"You think I will allow you to escape!" Shinnok yells and fires a blast at them.

Sergio moves instantly and disintegrates the energy.

"NO! YOUR NOT HURTING ANYONE ANYMORE!" Sergio yells.

Then Sergio's eyes start to pure blue. Shinnok gets pushed back to the wall with the sheer energy. Then thunder, stronger than Raiden's, punches through the temple ceiling and starts hitting the floor.

Raiden and Johnny get outside to see semi-wounded warriors waiting for help.

"Raiden! What's happening to him?!" Johnny demands.

"Something that hasn't happened in years to his race," Raiden hears the loud screams Sergio is making and continues "He is becoming The Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Sergio's hair starts to become pure yellow and his rage being channeled into his body.

Then Shinnok fires multiple blasts at him, but have no effect at all.

"How can something like you exist?!" Shinnok yells at Sergio.

Everything stops once again to the point where you can hear a pin drop. Shinnok, covering his eyes from the bright light coming from Sergio, moves his arms to see a blonde hair Sergio with pure rage in his eyes.

"I'm not sure what just happened," Sergio walks slowly toward the God "I do know this, YOU DIE!"

 **Chapter 8**

Sonya and Snakes team make it to the entrance and Sonya sees her dead daughter in Johnny's hands. She runs as fast as she can to them.

"No! I was too late!" Sonya crying too much to say anymore.

Quiet goes up to the Raiden. She speaks in a different language to not distract the others. She asks what happen to him and if Sergio is the reason they are all alive.

"Yes, but I fear this battle could destroy all of Earthrealm." Raiden says with discomfort.

He then goes to Cassie to see if he can bring her back to life.

"I will try everything I can, General Blade." Raiden says.

Back in the Jinsei, Sergio is launching powerful punches at Shinnok. Shinnok has a hard time taking these hits and sends him back with a lava blast from his chest. Sergio gets third degree burns, but automatically heals them. Shinnok gets angrier by the second knowing nothing he does is working and summons demons to fight for him. They are instantly vaporized by Sergio. Suddenly Shinnok launches a flurry of fists at Sergio. This puts him on the defence, but only blocks Shinnoks punches with one hand. Sergio puts a yellow energy blast right on the amulet and sends him flying into the wall. Shinnok is speechless on how much he is losing by and tries to get Sergio off guard.

"How much do you know of your REAL race?" Shinnok asks.

"Not that much and I really don't give two shits right now." Sergio responds.

"They were called Saiyans. A strong warrior race concurring planets left and right," Shinnok stops to cough out blood and continues "When I was an Elder God, I took note of their potential to recruiting one of them as an apprentice. Then Raiden and other Elder Gods decide they need to be wiped away and started destroying every planet that had one."

Sergio starts believing Shinnok and loses his aura. From the corner of the room D'Vorah starts to walk over to Sergio to stab him in the back.

"Please I'll tell you more by helping me up." Shinnok pleads as D'Vorah gets closer.

Sergio raises out his hands, but not close to Shinnok's. D'Vorah stops dead in her tracks. Two energy blasts come from Sergio's hands and engulfs Shinnok in it. He is blasted down a pit far down.

"NO!" D'Vorah yells and pulls out her insect arm to stab Sergio.

A bullet comes piercing through D'Vorah's legs and falls to the ground. Sergio looks over and sees Quiet with her rifle out. She walks over and grabs D'Vorah's body.

"I knew she was there, you know." Sergio says.

"Next time finish the job faster." Quiet whispers to his ear and vanishes.

Suddenly Shinnok jumps back from the pit filled with pure anger.

"EVERYTHING SAID IS TRUE! YET YOU STILL OPPOSE ME? WHY?!" Shinnok yells.

"I honestly don't care what happened to my race," Sergio saying with a stern look on his face "All I care about is protecting my real home and that's all that MATTERS!"

Sergio launches himself at Shinnok with hard hitting punches. Shinnok can't escape this and has only one choice. He blasts Sergio away to gain distance.

"FINE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR HOME SO MUCH," Shinnok starts to glow pure red "THEN DIE FOR IT!"

Shinnok draws all his energy towards his amulet. Sergio gets a image of man in a orange suit firing a blue energy beam. Sergio puts all his energy into his attack and screaming:

"KAMEHAME!"

"DIE MORTAL!"

"HAA!"

The energy blasts collide with each other. Everyone feels the power of the two clashing.

"No this is too much!" Raiden says.

"At this rate they'll destroy the universe!" Kung Jin states.

A man with purple hair and a sword shows up and gives Cassie a green bean.

"Don't worry she was still alive, so she will be able to swallow it." The swordsmen said.

Cassie then wakes up panicking and in shock on what happened to her.

"Where am I?! What happened and why is the Earth shaking!?" Cassie spews out of her mouth.

Sergio then feels Cassie's energy and feels relieved.

"Shinnok!" Sergio yells to the God "I will defeat you!"

Sergio pushes his limits even further and makes the Kamehameha bigger than Shinnok's blast. Once again, Shinnok is engulfed in the blast and this time with major damage and reverts back to normal. The Earth stops shaking and everyone heads in to see what happens. Smoke covers the area, but when it clears out they see a blonde, and shirtless Sergio with his hands out.

"Elder God… my… ass." Sergio collapses to the ground reverting back to his normal hair.

"Get Shinnok in cuffs and make em strong ones!" Ocelot says.

They take Shinnok away with D'Vorah and Cassie, her team, and family come to see if Sergio is okay.

"Hey I came back to life, so don't you go dying." Cassie jokes.

He doesn't respond fast enough and they think he is dead. Then he makes a thumbs up to show he is alive.

"Did I get him?" Sergio asks in pain.

They start laughing and realize they won.

"Yeah me in agonising pain is hilarious," Sergio says sarcastically and starts laughing "Well I can't feel my everything, so yeahhhh-."

Sergio passes out and wakes up in a hospital after a week passes.

 **Chapter 9**

"Where am I?" Sergio asks to himself.

"Your in the best hospital bed money can get." Johnny says on his right.

Sergio looks around and sees all his family and friends.

"Hey guys! How are-" Sergio feels a surge of pain to his chest.

He then realizes that he is in a body cast. Wrist comes flying and hugs Sergio's face. It's the only part that the cast reveals.

"OH SIR I'M GLAD YOUR OKAY!" Wrist says loudly.

"I'm glad...your okay too Wrist," Sergio says with pure pain "I guess healing factor is broke."

"Well it isn't gone luckily. Anymore time in that blonde hair form and you would have lost it."

"Wait what do you mean turn blonde?"

Raiden explains how and what he did to Shinnok.

"I see. The battle is won your saying."

"The battle may be over, but the war is never done." Raiden states.

Sergio notices something odd.

"Hey Wrist. How come you acted like you didn't see me at the Jinsei?

"I couldn't see you when you were in the Jinsei. Your purple haired friend was helping Cassie and I had to mend some of your wounds." Wrist states.

"What? I don't have a purple haired friend."

"Well he should be," Cassie jumps in the conversation "He is the one that brought me back to life."

"Man I wish I could meet him."

Suddenly the same purple haired man is st the hospital window. Everyone is shocked to see another person fly, but lets him in.

"Here take this and call me Trunks instead of 'purple hair friend'. " Trunks says and hands over the same bean he gave to Cassie.

The doctors and nurses come in and sees Sergio about to eat the bean.

"Wait! The patient isn't allowed to eat until-" The nurse is cut off due to Sergio eating the bean.

He eats the bean and immediately breaks out of the body cast.

"Wow that was amazing!" Sergio states.

The doctor and nurse leave the room knowing he is healed. Everyone fully hugs Sergio now that he is fully healed. He then switches his tone to Trunks and everyone feels it.

"Why are you really here?" Sergio asks.

"I'll tell you on the roof. Come on." Trunks says.

Everyone heads to the hospital roof with Trunks and Sergio standing in the middle.

"I came here because you emitted a large amount of power shaking the universe," Trunks looks into the bright blue sky "I thought it was an enemy that I have been dealing with for awhile, but it turned out to be you."

Sergio realizes that Trunks moves his hands toward his sword.

"Well you found me I guess," Sergio slowly charges up "which leads me back to my question. Why are you here?"

"To test your power!" Trunks lunges himself at Sergio with his sword.

Sergio grabs his sword with two fingers and starts fighting back. Trunks jumps into the air and flies. He guides Sergio over to a deserted area and Sergio follows. They land and continue their fight. Big shock waves are made and Raiden really feels it when he arrives. Trunks, having the upper hand on Sergio, makes a fast hand movement and creates a fast energy blast. Sergio blocks it, but takes a lot of damage.

"Your good Trunks," Sergio's yellow aura appears "BUT I'M BETTER!"

Sergio transforms into his blue eyed and blonde hair form.

"I knew you can go Super Saiyan as well." Trunks says happily.

Then suddenly Trunks draws forth the same yellow energy and transforms into a Super Saiyan as well.

"What!? No way!" Sergio yells out.

Trunks to let loose and wail on the punches.

Sergio feels the power gap between the two and knows he can't win. He then teleports away from Trunks and charges up a Kamehameha.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Trunks puts his hands to his left and charges his attack.

"GALICK GUN!"

Trunks overpowers Sergio's blast and Sergio takes it point blank. Emerging from the smoke Sergio feels more impressed than hurt.

"Wow that was my full power and you used like a quarter of yours." Sergio says as he reverts back to normal.

"Glad you picked up on that. That's what I need in a dimension patroller." Trunks says he reverts back as well.

"Dimension patroller?"

They both fly back to the others at the hospital roof. Trunks explains why he really came to him and Sergio isn't happy to tell the news to his mom. Trunks goes up to Sonya to explain the same news.

"Listen this will be hard for you to grasp, so if you need me to stop I will," Trunks says and she nods yes "A man called Volgra has an intent of wiping out all the universes and I can't do it myself. Even with the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai's help we have been unsuccessful. We thought we found him when his energy was sensed in your dimension, but he was only here to give that Shinnok guy a fruit from the Tree of Might."

"So they need me to take him down," Sergio chimes in "And for me to that I would have to leave and train for five months to control and grow my new power."

"Well then I guess we will see you in three months." Sonya says.

Sergio and Trunks are shocked on she takes this info.

"Look we have a lot to clean up and fix after your battle with Shinnok," Sonya states

"And I prefer if you can control your power so you don't destroy anything else."

"I guess I got the go ahead Trunks."

Sergio spends the next hour packing his stuff and saying his goodbyes. Then him and Trunks teleport away to a new dimension. Trunks introduces Sergio to Goku, the man in the orange gi, and Vegeta his father. Goku and Vegeta take Sergio to a place known as Beerus' planet to train for the next five months.

 _ **END OF PART 1**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **The Girl With Untapped Potential**_

 **Chapter 10**

" **Alright Mom! I'm heading off to school!" Natalie says.**

" **Okay just make sure you come back on time for dinner!" Vale says from the kitchen.**

 **Meet Natalie, a talented young girl that is loving and caring. She prefers to keep things to herself unless it's with her best friends. Her mom, Vale, is a mysterious woman that is wealthy, a single mom, and has no job. Speaking about her friends, they are going to meet her at the corner of the street to go to high school.**

" **Hey girls!" Natalie yells to her friends.**

 **Sam, Clover, and Alex are her friends and they wave to her from the corner. Natalie runs up to them and gives them a hug.**

" **Oh my god girl! Those clothes look awesome! Where did you get them?" Clover and Alex ask at the same time.**

" **Actually my mom sewed it." Natalie says.**

 **She wears blue jeans, and a nice purple tank top that shines brightly.**

" **Wow your mom has make us some," Sam says and remembers "You know if you would ever let us in your house."**

" **I'm sorry Sam. You know I have to follow rules or else I won't be able to come to school."**

 **They start to walk to school in silence because of Sams remark. Clover breaks the silence by spotting a cute boy.**

" **Natalie that guy is perfect for you," Clover points Natalie to the boy "He is the weightlifting champion for the school and he is single."**

" **Clover I'm just not ready for a boyfriend. I'm just not ready." Natalie says sadly.**

" **Well with an attitude like that you aren't." Alex says.**

" **Yeah Alex is right. Natalie if anything your the most ready person there is to have a boyfriend." Sam says.**

 **The four girls then see their most hated person, Mandy. They walk past her and get to their lockers. Which just so happens to be right beside each other. Alex and Clover head towards their class.**

" **Look at Mandy. She never keeps a boy for at least a week. You know why?" Sam says to Natalie.**

" **Why?"**

" **Because she doesn't have your awesome charm and manners."**

 **Mandy walks over to them after hearing Sam's little remark.**

" **HEY! Don't compare me to trash like her!" Mandy says loudly and gets everyone's attention.**

 **Clover and Alex hear what's going on and run back to their locker.**

" **Back off Mandy! You have no right to call her that. If anything you're the only "trash" I see." Sam replies.**

 **Mandy gets angry and lunges at Sam and the two start fighting on the ground. Natalie, Alex, and Clover try to break up the fight, but are stopped by the principal. All four of them are sent to the principal's office. He asks what the fight was about and Sam states that Mandy came at her for no reason. The two girls start to fight again and the Principal slams his desk.**

" **Look I'll just need a phone call from at least one of your parents, so I get you four out of the school." The Principal says with a stern voice.**

" **But sir we have school today." Natalie says.**

" **Well not you five. I need this school to pass this evaluation test the board has on us and I need you fighting lunatics to NOT be apart of this!"**

" **So your suspending us the whole week?" Alex asks.**

" **No. If your marks sink because of this week, you'll be in this school again. Think of it like a vacation or a 'freebie' you kids say."**

 **Everyone calls their parents, so that they can leave.**

" **Really? None of your parents are picking up the phone." the Principal says.**

" **Hey! You didn't call your mom TR- I mean Natlite." Mandy points out.**

 **Everyone looks at her waiting for a response.**

" **Yeah, yeah. I forgot I have a phone." Natalie says.**

 **She pulls out her phone and dials her Mom's number. Her Mom picks up just after one ring.**

" **Hi sweetie. How come your able to call? It's not lunch is it." Vale says**

" **Um.. well actually I have to to tell you something." Natalie says with hesitation.**

 **She explains what happened and her Mom is ticked.**

" **Well I know you weren't at fault, so I will let it pass," Vale pauses and comes back to the phone "If you want you can have those friends over now."**

" **WAIT REALLY!" Natalie yells out.**

" **Yes dear. Just tell them to wait outside the school."**

 **She tells the principal that her mom is picking them up and is in sweet relief. When they get outside Mandy goes up to Natalie's face.**

" **Thanks a lot bitch. Now I'm probably going to lose my credit card and my private car because of YOU!" Mandy yells out.**

 **Something comes over Natalie feeling a rush of anger.**

" **Well next time just back off and don't start a losing fight!" Natalie says.**

 **Mandy goes into slap her, but Natalie dodges it and slaps her back hard on to the floor. Mandy starts crying and runs away.**

" **Whoa Natalie simmer down!" Alex says to her.**

" **Sorry I just couldn't take it anymore." Natalie says in anger.**

 **Vale arrives in a big Jeep able to carry seven people.**

" **Honey! Are ready to go?" Vale screams from the car.**

 **They all jump into the car and drive to the three girls house first to gets clothes.**

 **Chapter 11**

" **You girls get your stuff. Me and Natalie have some catching up to do." Vale says.**

 **The three nod and run in to get their stuff. Vale closes the windows and locks the doors. There's a few minutes of silence waiting on the three.**

" **Natalie."**

" **Yeah mom."**

" **You need to answer this very truth fully on what I'm about to ask you."**

" **Yeah of course mom. What is it?"**

" **Can you trust these girls?"**

 **Natalie didn't like the way her mom put it.**

" **What does that even mean mom?"**

" **Well it's just that I want to be sure nothing gets… uh stolen."**

" **Did you just call my friends thieves? I know you have trust issues, but that's just low."**

 **Vale realizes that she didn't word her sentence properly and back tracks.**

" **Look Natalie. It's just been a long time since we had someone over and just want to make sure you have good time."**

 **Natalie uncrosses her arms and looks at her mom.**

" **Why is that though? Ever since I was seven you just shut out the world for no reason. Is someone after us or are you hiding something from someone?"**

" **I can't answer that Natalie."**

" **Why not?! Just give m-"**

 **Natalie is interrupted by Sam opening the trunk of the Jeep.**

" **Hey you guys okay? We heard yelling on the way back to the car." Sam says**

" **Yeah everything is just great. We were just discussing if we have enough snacks and if she is hiding some for herself." Natalie says**

 **They sit in the ride in silence until Vale turns on the radio.**

" **Summer Love by Justin Timberlake. I love this song!" Alex says.**

 **First Alex starts whistling it and then when the main part comes up Sam and Clover jump in. Then Natalie comes in when the main part comes back. Eventually Vale comes in by only turning it up and giving the beat.**

 **When the song ends Clover thinks about when they went into the house to get their clothes. They walk in surprised to see Jerry, their boss, sitting on their couch.**

" **Ah spies sorry to intrude in your house." Jerry says.**

" **Usually Jerry you just whoop us to headquarters. How come you need to talk to us in person?" Sam asks.**

 **Jerry uses a remote to close the windows making the house turn into a spy base.**

" **Girls, this mission is very classified and shall only be discussed each other."**

" **Yes Jerry we know. We have been spies for three years now." Alex states.**

 **A flat screen appears from the ceiling and the girls sit on the couch.**

" **A girl by the name of Natalie Sunstar has become increasingly dangerous to all of Earth!"**

 **The three girls are instantly shocked at this news.**

" **Wait what?! Natalie is our friend Jerry. How can you claim something like this." Sam says.**

" **Oh my you are friends with her? Great! Then this will be much easier to say," Jerry breaths heavily "Your friend is an alien from another planet."**

" **Jerry we are grown eighteen year old women. We can't believe you for a second." Clover firmly states.**

" **Believe it. I never joke around with missions, spies, and that doesn't change now!"**

 **The girls sit on the couch with disbelief.**

" **You girls are sleeping over at her house correct? Then I want you to watch her very closely."**

" **Well Jerry if Natalie is an alien then her mom is too." Alex says.**

" **Yes that is correct."**

" **Fine Jer, we will 'spy' on her just to prove you wrong." Sam states.**

" **Great I already packed your bags. Have fun for the week!"**

 **He sends them off to the Jeep and closes the door.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **They arrive at Natalie's house which has paparazzi at the front door all the way down the road.**

" **Does this usually happen?" Sam asks.**

" **No not at all! Mom why are their people at our house?" Natalie asks.**

" **I'm not sure? I need you all to run in the house before they horde you." Vale states.**

 **They all count to three and make run for it to the door. Alex and Sam make it to the door. Clover actually stays in the crowd enjoying the pictures being taken. Natalie grabs her by the arm and pulls her inside. Vale stops at the door and lets out a mysterious wave of energy sending a lot reporters back into their vans.**

" **What do you people want with me?" Vale says with a stern face.**

" **There is rumor going around saying that your a wizard." One lady says.**

" **No it's that she is a robot and invading Earth." Another man states.**

 **Vale realizes that this could go on forever. She plays along with the reporters and starts acting.**

" **How did you simple minded mortals find my secret?" Vale says in a robotic wizard voice.**

 **Everyone gasps and starts taking pictures. The girls in the house are confused on why she is saying stuff like this.**

" **Your mom is doing a good job at tricking the reporters." Clover says.**

 **Natalie doesn't move an inch.**

" **Natalie your mom isn't actually a robot wizard or whatever."**

" **I just want to make sure." Natalie says.**

 **The three girls start to believe Jerry's claim a little more.**

 **Back outside, Vale pulls out a tv remote and makes into a detonator.**

" **Wow humans really are dumb," Vales says to herself and turns back to the reporters "Now vermin! begone!"**

 **Suddenly the planet started to shake when she pressed the power button.**

" **Wait this is a remote for the tv right?" Vale says to herself.**

 **The whole planet starts to shake. The reporters start to get in their vans and drive off in fear. Rain and thunder start to appear to add on to the earthquake. Natalie runs out to get her mom inside. She then sees a boy in the sky screaming at the top of his lungs. Sam drags her in because she wouldn't stop looking into the clouds.**

" **Girls! Get to the basement bunker!" Vale says as the storm gets worse.**

 **Everyone runs down in the huge basement, with a pool in it, and find the bunker. They find the bunker and get inside. They all get settled in.**

" **Miss Sunstar. Are you really a robot or a wizard?" Alex asks.**

" **Oh no dear," Vale pulls out the remote from her pocket "When Natalie called I just finished cleaning the house and ready to rest. I guess I took this with me."**

 **They all sigh in relief for their own reasons, but realize the earthquakes are still happening.**

" **I wonder what could've caused such a thing," Sam paces around the room with her arms crossed "An earthquake is usually detected by scientists. Which then give a heads up to the media and everyone is warned. Not this one."**

" **This might sound really weird, but I saw someone in the sky screaming." Natalie says.**

" **Natalie, not really the time to be talking about the meme right now." Alex says.**

" **No it's not that. I saw a boy screaming in pure pain. His hair was changing and it look a blonde color."**

" **Maybe it was an illusion of fear." Sam says.**

 **The earthquake stops in a instant and they all feel it.**

" **I think it stopped!" Clover states.**

 **The girls run upstairs to see everything was okay. Vale stays downstairs to check if the pipes exploded. However, that was an excuse and is stun by fear.**

" **No that can't be true," Vale states in her head "You died a long time ago my husband. Maybe she remembers a little bit when she was a baby. That can't be possible either. She was just barely a month old."**

" **Mom! You need to see this!" Natalie yells down to the basement.**

" **I will have to find Jerry and talk to him about this." Vale says and runs upstairs.**

 **When she gets upstairs everything is in perfect condition.**

" **How is this house okay? I feel like it was the center of it all." Alex says.**

 **Vale remembers the house has a forcefield to protect it from everything.**

" **Maybe it was just luck?" Vale says.**

 **The road to their house is covered with water and trees blocking the road.**

" **Well look on the bright side. At least the reporters can't come back to our home. Right?" Natalie says.**

 **Vale takes the opportunity to change the subject.**

" **Yes that is a great thing to come out of this," Vale fixes her hair "Now how about you girls unpack in the guest rooms?"**

 **They all nod and Natalie shows them the guest rooms. It's midnight now and Vale checks on them. The room is filled with popcorn and Pixels by Adam Sandler is playing.**

" **Never understood how that man makes money." Natalie says to Alex.**

" **Probably that has the video games and Pac-Man on the cover. Lures in those gullible boys." Clover says and grabs the popcorn bowl.**

 **Vale smiles and silently closes the door. She walks down the stairs to watch some tv.**

" **Your my everything Natalie and I have to make sure nothing happens to you." Vale says in her head.**

 **She picks up the phone and dials W.H.O.O.P headquarters.**

" **Hi... yes I know what you guys are... can you book an appointment with your boss… no it's not a complainant," Vale talks to the secretary softly "Okay I will be their 9am sharp. Have a good night."**

 **Vale hangs up the phone and turns around to see Natalie behind her chair.**

" **Natalie! Your supposed to be in bed!"**

" **Sorry mom I'm just not used to sleeping with other girls."**

 **Vale is relieved that she wasn't eavesdropping.**

" **Honey come on they are your friends. Nothing to be scared of."**

" **I know, but what if they are… you know… lesbian."**

" **Natalie. You know we are not homophobic. If they were wouldn't they have told you?"**

" **I mean I guess so."**

 **Vale walks her up the bedroom. She opens the door and see the girls sleeping away.**

" **I know I secluded you away from society for the past few years and I'm sorry," Vale lowers her tone "It's not a problem and you will be fine."**

 **Natalie smiles and walks into the bedroom.**

" **Good night mom."**

" **Good night sweetheart."**

 **She closes the door, but another one opens on the Planet Vegeta.**

" **Lord Vegeta! May I have permission to speak!" A soldier says.**

" **Speak your last worm! If what you say is useless, then you might as well die now. " Vegeta states.**

" **I promise sire! This information is very valuable!"**

 **The Vegeta tells his bodyguards to stand down. Vegeta sits back relaxed waiting for the information.**

" **Speak fool"**

" **AH YES SIR," the soldier pulls it together and starts "We suddenly had a massive energy shock wave on our… I mean your trackers and it came from this planet."**

 **He shows a hologram of a map and it shows the planet Earth.**

" **It's them! Yes I finally found you!"**

" **Uh found who sir?"**

 **Vegeta looks at the soldier and pats him on the shoulder.**

" **Maggot, would you like to be a commander in the Vegeta force?"**

" **I don't know sire. I are you sure I'm capable of such a rank?"**

" **Let's find out."**

 **Vegeta instantly cuts off his head and wipes his glove. His right hand man, Nappa, arrives with the noise.**

" **Sire! I heard a noise that was out of order." Nappa says worried.**

" **Oh nothing Nappa. Clean this up and after that put this hologram into ten ships." Vegeta says while walking to the armoury.**

" **Why sire?"**

" **I finally found the rouge saiyans that gave me this eye!"**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The next morning the girls wake up exhausted.**

" **You know I was about to say that 'we have to get ready for school' and" Natalie yawns "But we are quote on quote 'on vacation'. So lame."**

" **Well I guess we should think of it as a resting period." Sam says to cheer up Natalie.**

" **Yeah Sam is right. We should head to the plaza and shop for clothes." clover says.**

 **They all like that idea and get dressed and head downstairs to eat breakfast. They see Vale at the door leaving.**

" **Hey Mom! Are you gonna cook us breakfast?" Natalie yells.**

 **Natalie gets a glimpse outside and sees two big guys beside a limo. Vale shuts the door fast.**

" **Oh of course! Haha… sorry slipped my mind. I'm not used to people staying over like this, so sorry if the food is bad." Vale says trying distract Natalie.**

 **The four sit at the table and the three are amazed by the table alone.**

" **Wow this table is beautiful!" Clover says.**

" **Yeah custom-made just for us. Cut from the nicest marble that can be found." Natalie states.**

 **Vale starts cooking bacon and eggs for everyone. Scrambled eggs just to keep it consistent and peameal bacon to make up for the eggs. She finishes the cooking in less than five minutes!**

" **Bon appetit!" Vale says with a mediocre French accent.**

 **The girls start chowing down on all the food and love. They all say thank you to Vale. Vale starts putting her high heels on until Natalie stops her.**

" **Where are you heading mom?"**

" **I got to get my hair done today and fill the fridge so we can eat dinner."**

" **That's odd. You usually just ask me to do your hair. You also just call a delivery service to get food."**

" **Well… uh you always said that we have to be social and open to the world. So that's what I'm going to do!"**

 **Natalie looks her mom dead in the eye to see if she is lying.**

" **Okay! Go have fun Mom!" Natalie says cheerfully.**

" **Thank you sweetie! I might be gone for awhile, so their is apples and bananas out on the counter." Vale says and leaves to the limo.**

 **Natalie closes the door and watches her mom leave in the limo.**

" **Guys my mom is a bad liar." Natalie says.**

" **What do you mean?" The three say.**

 **She guides them to the fridge and shows the fridge being filled to the brim with food and drinks.**

" **How is your fridge even holding all that?" Sam asks.**

" **Look that's not important right now," Natalie runs up to her bedroom and comes back down with black clothes "we have to see where my mom is actually going!"**

" **Wow nice black suits!" Alex says.**

" **Thanks! I used to pretend to be a secret agent when I was young," Natalie states "Hey you guys know anything about spying?"**

 **The girls are shocked because they are legitimate spies.**

" **What would we know about spying girl?" Clover asks.**

" **Oh nothing. It's just that you guys can probably fit through the air vents well."**

 **The three are relieved that she doesn't know their secret. The four get the clothes on and track Vale's phone.**

" **Alright she is heading toward central downtown." Sam says.**

" **Then what are we waiting for let's drive there!" Natalie shouts.**

 **Natalie opens her garage door to reveal different cars. The three chose the exposing red lamborghini.**

" **I feel like that is a terrible idea." Natalie says.**

" **Hey who says you can't spy in fashion." Clover states.**

" **Oh fine, but if we get caught Clover gets the blame."**

 **Everyone, but Clover agrees and they ride off to downtown Beverly Hills. A good solid ride with some pockets of traffic. Sam drives the car in peace, Clover is doing her makeup, and Alex and Natalie verse each other on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe for The Switch.**

" **How do you keep beating me!?" Alex says angrily.**

" **Cause I know every shortcut in the game and Link is bae." Natalie says.**

 **Sam see the tracker stopped at a building.**

" **Hey race car drivers! Start your engines because we just arrived." Sam says.**

" **That was weak." The other three say.**

" **What building did she stop at?" Clover asks.**

" **I parked one block away, so no one can see us." Sam says.**

 **When they get to the building it reveals that the building Vale went in is W.O.O.H.P headquarters.**

" **What she doing at a Insurance company?" Natalie says.**

 **The three girls are shocked and perplexed.**

" **Hey what's wrong guys? Your not quitting on me now are you?"**

" **No we aren't trust me. It's just that the place has very strong security and we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Sam says.**

" **Well fine how about you and Clover distract him. While me and Alex get in their undetected." Natalie says proudly.**

" **You know the building is open to the public." Alex says.**

 **Natalie, feeling embarrassed, walks with Sam and meet the security guards. Clover and Alex stay behind to watch the car.**

" **Hey Sam! How's it kicking girl?" The guard asks.**

 **Natalie becomes suspicious of Sam now.**

" **Hi we are just here to see the boss man."**

" **Oh you mean Jerry? Yeah sure, but he is kinda busy with other another person right now."**

" **Okay thanks Tim."**

" **No problem Sam and my name is John."**

" **I always get his name wrong."**

 **They walk into the elevator and Natalie giving the intimidation eye to Sam. Sam knows what she is going to ask and just tells the truth.**

" **Natalie lets just say we have been before." Sam says in an awkward tone.**

" **Oh great now you three are hiding stuff from me now. What are you going to tell me next? That this is a secret organization that deals with bad guys and you three are secret agents."**

 **Sam starts whistling and sweating.**

" **I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I am mad because you don't trust me enough to know stuff like this."**

" **Look I'm sorry Natalie, but we have to keep our eyes on the prize right?"**

 **Natalie doesn't say a word for the rest of the elevator ride up.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Vale arrives into Jerry's office. She sees Jerry in the gadget room behind the wall.**

" **Jerry I need to talk to you." Vale says loudly to get his attention.**

 **Jerry gets scared and shoots this laser gun at Vale. It makes direct contact, but does no damage.**

" **OH MY! I am terribly sorry ." Jerry says in a panic.**

" **It's fine Jerry. Also that laser needs a little more damage output."**

" **I always do need a second opinion."**

 **They laugh and Jerry makes coffee for Vale and tea for himself.**

" **You haven't called in four years Vale. What's the occasion this time around?"**

" **The Earth is in the crosshairs of destruction."**

 **Jerry spits his tea out hearing that.**

" **WHAT?HOW?WHY?"**

" **Remember the earthquake that happened yesterday? Well guess what? That earthquake made us a homing beacon for Emperor Vegeta to stop by and KILL US ALL!"**

 **Meanwhile, Sam and Natalie make it to the top and Sam shows Natalie the way to Jerry's office.**

" **So do you get good pay for being a spy?" Natalie asks.**

" **It's just above a police officers, but below a surgeon." Sam states.**

 **They walk again in silence until reaching the hallway to Jerry's office.**

" **Sam I'm scared."**

" **What's there to be scared of."**

" **What if we walk in and your boss is banging my mom or interrogating her if she is supposedly an alien."**

" **Well we won't know if we just stand here."**

 **Sam grabs her by the arm and runs into Jerry's office.**

" **Natalie and Clover? What on earth are you doing here?" Vale asks.**

" **Uh it's Sam actually."  
"We are here because you are a terrible liar." Natalie shouts.**

" **Listen Natalie you have to leave right now!"**

" **NO! Not until I know what everyone is hiding to themselves."**

" **Sam, where are Clover and Alex?" Jerry asks.**

" **They are waiting by the lambo."**

" **You took the lambo!"  
"Yeah Sam maybe we should have lied about that one."**

 **Meanwhile, back by the car Alex and Clover are playing Super Mario Odyssey.**

" **Alex can please just face the proper direction, so I can reach the pole?"**

" **No Clover because it's not the way to the next boss!"**

 **The two start budding heads until a big vacuum scoops the two up.**

" **I GUESS WE ARE BEING WOOHPED!" Alex screams.**

" **AT LEAST THIS TUNNEL IS CLEANER THAN THE OTHER FEW TIMES!" Clover yells.**

 **The other two girls arrive in Jerry's office.**

" **Ah now that everyone is here we can finally-" Jerry is cut off by Vale slamming the table.**

" **Fine! If you want the information you desire so much, you must duel me!" Vale states.**

" **A duel? Mom this isn't the time for Super Smash Bros."**

" **No the way we settle things back on Planet Vegeta."**

" **Planet what?!" The girls say.**

" **That will be your one and only hint. Now fight me Natalie!"**

 **Jerry pushes a button that brings his room to a sparring room.**

" **Natalie Sunstar, if you truly wish to know your past then accept the challenge." Jerry states.**

" **Fine Mom. I'll accept. But you better be ready to spit out information."  
The two walk over to the ring. Vale removes her high heels and goes barefoot. The two make fighting stance ready to fight. Some WOOHP agents watch from the window. At this point the two make the room quiet enough to hear a pin drop.**

" **So are they gonna attack or…" Clover whispers to Jerry.**

 **Vale jumps high into the air to kick her and Natalie catches her and throws her to the wall.**

" **NANI?" Alex says.**

" **Really Alex?" Sam says.**

" **Oh come on you can't tell me that wasn't perfect."**

 **Natalie goes on the offense and starts getting punches in. Vale grabs her arms and twist them behind her back.**

" **Just give up you can't win!"**

 **Natalie gets a rush of power and overpowers Vale by backflipping her off.**

 **Natalie starts to develop aura around her body and Vale smirks. Vale brings out white aura and the two go at it. Each punch and kick lands and hurts the other. Vale gets pushed to the glass pane and kicks Natalie back. Vale starts making a light appear from her hands.**

" **What is she doing!" The three girls ask.**

 **Natalie, not scared by this, mimics her mom and her own light appears.**

" **One last chance honey! Stop or this place gets destroyed!"**

 **Natalie shakes her head no and fires the light at Vale. Vale launches back, but her is eaten up by Natalie's blast of light. Everyone behind the glass pane moves out of the way. The smoke starts to clear and Vale is shown smiling instead of hurt. Natalie walks over to punch her, but passes out before she can make it.**

 **Natalie wakes up in a healing pod feeling stronger. Sam opens up the tank for Natalie. She see her friends in special suits. Sam for green, Alex for yellow, and Clover for red.**

" **Did I wake up in a rainbow?" Natalie asks.**

" **No, still in this world," Vale says as she walks in "But I hope it's still here."  
"Mom I know I didn't win, bu-"**

" **Yes I am sorry. I'm just worried what you might do when I tell you everything."**

" **Miss Sunstar, we are Natalie's friends and we know your daughter is tougher than steel. She can handle whatever you got to tell her!" Clover states with a serious tone.**

 **Vale smiles at them.**

" **You get your sense of good friends from me," Vale stays strong and breaths in and out "Okay everyone just sit down or else I won't say a thing."**

 **Everyone sits down and wait on Vale.**

" **Tell me when you're ready sweetie."**

" **Ready!"**

" **Let's start from the beginning." Vale says calmly.**

 **It switches to Vegeta and Nappa coming to Earth with a two ship battalion.**

" **I'm sorry my lord that someone sabotaged the ships." An engineer says.**

" **No matter. I only really cared for this one and I brought that one just in case this Earth has formidable foes." Vegeta says in a less annoyed tone.**

 **Vegeta excuse the engineer and Nappa walks in.**

" **Nappa you've come to speak to me." Vegeta says.**

" **As you probably guessed a lot of out crew members are dying."  
"They all said that no matter what we will make it and kill the rouge saiyans."**

" **Well some are staying on the ship and some are… ending it faster."**

" **Look Nappa it's not my fault that Planet Vegeta doesn't have enough food left," Vegeta looks at how much longer will it take "Ugh… since I can't have you fools keep dying on me I have unlocked the door to the rest of the supplies."**

" **Thank you lord Vegeta. I will tell the men about your great deed."**

 **Vegeta tells Nappa to go and stuff himself. He ran to the food area and Vegeta closes the door.**

" **Hmph. When I get my hands on these two… oh they WILL RUE DAY on what they done to me!"**

 **Vegeta laughs maniacally to himself as he watches the timer. He has four hours left until he reaches Earth.**

 **Chapter 15**

" **Planet Vegeta. Where do I begin to say about its beauty?"**

 **It cuts to a flashback of Vale with her husband Mato.**

" **We were so happy together. He was always so stubborn and hard headed, but we manage to get through training school and even work at the same place."**

" **Where did you work?" Natalie asks.**

" **We were in the highest class of soldiers," Natalie thinks back and continues "The two of us were unable to work without each other at one point."**

 **It switches to a past Planet Vegeta where Vale and Mato have clearly hit it off.**

" **Aren't you scared?" A young Vale asks.**

" **About what, my beautiful queen?" Mato asks.**

 **She grabs the blanket to cover herself and walks over to his armor drawer and pulls out a holo message. It talks about how Mato got accepted to join Vegeta's highest ranked armies.**

" **Vale I was going to tell you. Honestly! Well you know… we have been busy… and quite literally we just had sex."**

" **Oh shut it you. I read the whole thing and I am truly excited for you," Vale goes back to being sad "It's just that if you fail, you die by the hands of our lord and I don't want you to die."  
Vale starts crying and Mato makes her sit on the floor with him.**

" **Sweetiekins, I know deep down inside you wants to kill me for saying yes to the request, but think of the gain and happiness that would come from it."**

" **What do you mean?" Vale still sobbing.**

" **Well an increase to our already low pay and a financial future for our ki-."**

" **Our… kid? You didn't get me pregnant did you?"**

" **No sweetie I promise, but I was going to save this for when we go to work tomorrow."**

 **Mato pulls a small box from the bed and gets on his knees.**

" **Vale Sunstar, you are the love of my life and that will never change," Mato opens the box and appears a shiny ring " . Will you marry me?"**

 **Vale is stunned at first, but hugs him really hard.  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
"I can't tell you on how happy I was when your father proposed to me." Present day Vale says.**

" **He must of felt the same way." Natalie says with a tear in her eye.**

 **Vale changes to a serious tone.**

" **We had our wedding with the whole force, our families, and even some… uninvited guests."**

 **It switches back to the wedding night where everyone is enjoying themselves until the whole room went silent. Vale and Mato look around wondering why it was quiet all of the sudden. Then two royal guards show up and Lord Vegeta right behind them. Everyone bows at the sight of him except for Vale and Mato.**

" **Well, well what do we have here? A couple getting married without an invitation sent to me." Vegeta says peaceful tone.**

" **No offense my lord, but I thought you wouldn't want to come to such low class warrior things." Mato states.**

" **Hahaha my boy nonsense. Weddings are things I must attend."**

 **Vegeta walks onto the dancefloor and starts dancing. The party resumes and Vale and Mato wipe the sweat off their heads. Later in the night, Vegeta walks over to Vale and Mato.**

" **My lord I'm sorry th-" Mato is stopped by Vegeta.**

" **Please son, call me Vegeta tonight." Vegeta says.**

 **Mato is too stunned on what just happened and Vale continues for him.**

" **Um… well Vegeta we are sorry that you weren't invited to our wedding." Vale says nervously.**

" **I understand love can cloud the mind. It is saiyan tradition that the ruler can go to any wedding if he chooses to."**

" **Oh I see. How did you know we had our wedding today?" Vale asks.**

" **I checked your husband's records and saw exceptional numbers. Than I asked one of the soldiers who he was and he said that you were getting married."**

 **Vegeta gives off a wink to Vale to give him a moment with Mato. Vale nudges Mato to stop be confused and talk.**

" **Well I'll get some drinks for us. You two can talk."**

 **Vale leaves to the bar area and Mato awaits for Vegeta to ask him something.**

" **I want you and your wife to be automatically enlisted to MY battalion squad." Vegeta says.**

" **WAIT WHAT!?"**

" **Yes I know it's is big news, but you must keep this between you and your wife."**

" **How come us Lo-Vegeta?"**

" **You and her have successfully captured other Planets that posed a threat to us without hurting the locals, making up that I actually care about those useless truffles."  
"Wow you guys keep records on those things."**

" **Indeed and other things as well," Vegeta makes Mato stand up with him**

" **Mato I promise that you will have a better life. I won't force y-"**

" **I accept!" Vale says.**

 **Mato gets scared and jumps onto the floor. Vegeta starts laughing as he and Vale run down to see if he is okay.**

" **Um... Lord Vegeta I accept for the both of us. Trust me without me he is a goner."**

" **Hahaha very well ."**

" **I have one request though."**

" **Yes dear, anything."**

" **Can me and my husband go on our honeymoon first?"**

" **Ah yes I do forget such things. Very well, but please I will pay for it."**

 **Mato objects saying that he shouldn't be paying for them. Vegeta disagrees saying that they should have fun before the job starts.**

" **Wow that Vegeta sounds like a nice man." Natalie says.**

" **He was. Too nice for us," Vale gets sad "Well I'll keep going if you want me to."**

" **Of course mom."**

 **After the honeymoon Vale and Mato were standing in the back of the squadron. The workout was pretty hard, but the two were easily above the rest. Vale was the only girl on the squadron and got harassed one. Mato got tired of it after it happening once. He brought the harressers outside of training and beat the crap out of all of them.**

" **Mato! What happened to my men?" Vegeta asks.**

" **Sorry my lord. But these bozos harassed my wife and got what they deserve." Mato says in an angered tone.**

" **Men take them away!"**

 **Vegeta's bodyguards take the injured soldiers away.**

" **I am terribly sorry Mato. Would you want me to give extra protection to Vale?"**

 **Mato humbly disagrees and states that he feels like he takes advantage of Vegeta.**

" **Nonsense Mato! I chose to help you because you produce results."**

 **Vale starts having weird feelings in her stomach for the next few days.**

 **Then one day she started throwing up during training.**

" **Hey you okay sweetie?"**

" **No can we go to the hospital. Like now!"**

 **The two rush to the hospital and find out she is pregnant with a baby. The two are very excited. The next day Vegeta finds out Mato and Vale are having a kid and visits them in the room. Vegeta explains that having a child while being apart of his special battalion could be dangerous. Vale asks why and Vegeta says they could find about her baby and threaten. The two are worried he would say to put the baby down, but instead insist on having it.**

" **Your child will be a safe secret." Vegeta says.**

" **But Lord Vegeta how?" Vale says.**

" **Well first I have to keep you two "incognito" by saying your on a VERY long mission. Next I'll make you live in my kingdom in a secret bunker. Which will provide food, water, etc. Then you can return to normal duties."**

" **Lord Vegeta if I may ask. Why go out of all your way to help us? I know you said you chose to, but with all do respect I don't buy." Mato says.**

 **Vegeta stops and walks over to get a chair.**

" **Hahaha Mato you are observant. Fine I will tell you why. This is the truth, but do not and I repeat DO NOT tell anyone."**

 **They both nod yes.**

" **I believe that one of you are the ones who keep the saiyan race alive after a great purge."**

 **The two are shocked by the news and are immediately confused.**

" **I know this is hard to believe, but listen to what I have to say."**

 **He explains that one of them will keep the true way of the saiyans when they get betrayed by a great ally.**

" **When I first heard about this from my fortune teller, Turles, he said it wasn't our family. He then showed me an image of you two. I asked which one was it, but was assassinated. To be honest I really didn't like to be there, but as I walked around your wedding I notice people treat you two with kindness and respect. Then over the past few days you've shown that their doesn't always have to be violence to our name. Their can be peace and democracy."**

 **The two were moved by his speech and spend the next six months in hiding and giving birth to a baby girl.**

" **She is beautiful, what should we name her?"**

" **Galanga. That's what my mom wanted me to be."**

 **They both hug each other and must leave Galanga in the secret bunker.**

 **The next week Mato and Vale were sent to a planet to create peace with the saiyans. The beings tell the two that they have a secret to tell them until the creatures leader is shot by a sniper.**

" **Mato! Go after him," Vale is holding the creature's wound, but dies "I think the shooter is... coming this way?"**

 **The shooter reveals himself to be a saiyan as well.**

" **Why? Why would you do this to an innocent man who has done nothing wrong?" Mato asks.**

" **You two are ruining what saiyans truly are. WARRIORS! Not diplomatic fools," The sniper says and slowly moves his hand toward his laser pistol "Since you two are a bunch of lightweights I will end this right now!"  
The man pulls out his pistol and fires twenty-three bullets at Mato, but Mato blocks all of them. The sniper is shocked and goes in to punch Vale. She blocks all his punches with just one hand.**

" **How are you two so strong?!"**

" **Just because we are diplomats doesn't mean we slack off!" Vale yells out.**

 **She punches him so hard it sends him flying out the building and crashing into his ship. They fly over to check if he is still there. The towns guards come with Mato and Vale to seize him.**

" **Who hired you to kill him?" Mato asks in an angered voiced.**

" **It doesn't matter now. Frieza and Prince Vegeta." The sniper laughs.**

" **The Prince? That's impossible why would-" Vale says.**

" **Oh believe it. He is been planning to overthrow his father for years. No way he could do it himself, so he called a being called Frieza over. His power level is weak and is the last of his race because of our Lord. The Prince took advantage of his emotions and is under his control."**

" **Why tell us all this?" Mato asks.**

" **Cause you morons are just gonna lock me up and I will just be free. All because you don't believe me."**

 **The tone shifts with Vale.**

" **Too bad we do believe you." Vale says.**

 **The sniper is confused and realizes what she meant. Vale blasts him the man to ash with her energy blast.**

" **We have to warn Vegeta about his son!" Mato says.**

 **They run back into their spaceships and fly back to Planet Vegeta. When they arrive the planet is surrounded with ships they haven't seen before. They sneak in by going under the defences and landing in the main city. They walk into the palace with all the guards terrified of the two. They start running to Vegeta's throne room. They assume to find Vegeta, but instead find the whole room covered in blood of the royal guards. Vale is paralyzed by fear as she sees Prince Vegeta playing with his father's head and assumed to be Frieza's head.**

" **YOU MONSTER!" Vale yells to him.**

 **Vegeta notices the two in his room.**

" **You two are still alive? I hire Paragus to do one thing." Vegeta says with displeasure.**

" **You killed your own father. After what he did for this planet." Mato says as he holds back Vale.**

" **My father was a fool. He cared more about keeping peace with others. Instead we should rule over them in fear!"**

 **He starts walking over and Mato starts powering up.**

" **You defy your king!" Vegeta says angrily.**

" **No, I challenge a egotistical brat with no respect."**

" **So do I!" Vale says and rushes towards Vegeta with a storm of punches.**

 **Vegeta is surprised they have such power, but suker punches Vale in the liver and kicks her away. Mato blast Vegeta away and is launched outside. Mato knows the only way out of this is to beat Vegeta.**

" **Vale! Get our daughter off this planet now! I will hold him off!" Mato says.**

" **What no I won't leave you here to die!" Vale says.**

" **Listen Vale! If you known me all this time, you would know I will always be with you. You have to get Galanga, find our spaceship, and leave to this planet."**

 **Mato send coordinates to Vale's communicator.**

" **It's a peaceful planet far away from here. I was planning to move here for retirement."**

" **Don't die you idiot." Vale says this sobbing and kisses him hard on the lips and runs toward the underground bunker.**

" **Don't get cock low class scum!" Vegeta says.**

 **Mato smirks and powers up to his full potential and charges at the angered Prince.**

 **Vale arrives at the bunker where saiyans under Prince Vegeta are blocking the door. Vale tries something that could ether backfire or work perfectly in her favor.**

" **Help! Prince Vegeta is under attack by a rogue saiyan!" Vale says.**

 **She shows live footage of Mato and Vegeta clashing fists with each other.**

 **The three guards run up to help him out. Vale runs in to see if Galanga is okay. It turns out she isn't even scratched at all.**

 **Meanwhile, Mato is losing the fight with Vegeta and is pinned to a building.**

" **I just realize that low class trash you call your wife is not with you," Vegeta punches him in the gut ten more times with Mato bleeding to death "When I kill you I'll find her and make her my own. She will be my own slave whether she likes it or not!"**

 **Vegeta goes in for another punch, but Mato blocks it with anger.**

" **Don't you ever think about Vale like that!"**

 **Mato uppercuts him away and shocking the prince. A yellow starts to engulf Mato and his hair is changes to yellow and his eyes turn to blue.**

" **HE IS THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"**

 **Mato doesn't waste time and starts giving Vegeta hard hitting punches. He pins Vegeta to the ground and rips out his eye and breaks one of his legs. Vale gets in her ship and flies away wishing her husband luck to be there with her. She sees her husband as blonde man who is beating the life out of Vegeta. Suddenly Nappa comes from behind and stabs Mato in the back.**

" **I couldn't save him!" Vale stops her story "I had every little chance to blast the two and we would have won. But that… idiot gave a look to me to just keep going."**

 **Vale starts to cry and Natalie hugs her to make her feel better.**

" **Mom I want to cry to, but I'm more grateful."**

" **How so Natalie?" Alex asks.**

" **His last words to mom was to travel to a peaceful planet far away from there. I know deep down that he is with us mom. Telling us there is nothing to worry about."**

 **Vale wipes the tears off her face and hand gestures Jerry to tell the rest.**

" **Well yes I should finish on how she knows me," Jerry says "When your mother landed it was when Woohp was founded, 2000, and she did open our eyes to many things. We opened up the damaged spaceship and found your mother damaged scratched from broken glass. She woke up and started begging that she wouldn't hurt them."**

 **It switches back to the past.**

" **Please I beg of you don't hurt my daughter! Or suffer-" Vale stops and sits back down in her seat.**

" **Mam please we won't hurt you. We need to take you to a hospital. You have a shard of glass in your liver and breast area" Jerry says.**

 **A cry from the back of the seat is heard.**

" **Galanga! Help her please… I'm begging… you."**

 **Vale faints and Jerry picks her up gently. Jerry and the other agents drives her and the baby to the hospital. The hospital workers get terrified to find out that she isn't human, but Jerry lies and says her DNA is damaged. A few weeks go by and Vale confronts Jerry on why she is here.**

" **How else do you think your mom was able to pay for those things?" Jerry laughs.**

 **Everyone laughs, but Vale.**

" **Well did that make you feel like you know me?" Vale asks Natalie.**

" **Yes mom and I love you even more."**

 **Natalie goes to hug her mom again when a sharp pain comes across her head.**

" **No how is he already here?" Vale asks "Natalie… my mind tells me you have to hide, but I guess you won't do as I say anyways."**

" **Spies long story short Earth's fate will be decide today and I need you to get some gadgets!" Jerry yells.**

 **They three run to the armoury and Natalie helps Vale up.**

" **Don't worry Sweetie. I'm been waiting for this day to come."**

" **Ladies I have some armor you might like for this occasion. Vale will understand what I mean."**

 **Chapter 16**

" **Lord Vegeta, I will go down there first with the other crew to see potential danger." Nappa states.**

" **Very well. I have waited all this time to kill that trash. You have fifteen minutes or else I will come down there and kill you all." Vegeta says.**

 **Back on Earth, Vale is putting on her original armor that she wore when she landed on Earth. While Natalie goes and customizes it on the special tablet screen.**

" **No offense sweetie, but there is no time to… oh wow." Vale says.**

 **Natalie pulls the new suit off the hanger and puts it on. Fingerless gloves that are reinforced with titanium, purple small jacket, black shirt, and purple skirt.**

" **Honey that is a little too stylish for a battle." Vale says.**

" **Ah come on Mom. I just have a little fun before it gets ruined." Natalie says.**

 **The two girls run to the main foyer of the building (which took a five minute elevator ride from the 40th floor) to meet up with Jerry and her friends.**

" **Jerry, no offense, but where are the other agents?" Vale asks.**

" **I sent them to guard other parts Beverly Hills just in case we need to split from the tower." Jerry states.**

 **Vale nods and looks over to Natalie. Natalie is being questioned by Clover on how she is good with clothing. Natalie says it is just luck. Suddenly, Vale senses eleven energy level coming towards them.**

" **The 'army' is coming. It consists of eleven soldiers, but one of them is mine," Vale and the others walk outside to greet the saiyans "They are stronger than most of you, so make sure you are able to land one hit."**

 **Everyone is gets their laser guns out pointing at the saiyans and stops in their tracks. Nappa walks up to Vale smiling sensing Natalie's power level.**

" **Who knew that the girl who I harassed was the wife of a failure." Nappa says.**

" **Nappa I see you haven't changed since training. A coward who is afraid to do things himself."**

" **Cute daughter you got there. Man when I tell Lord Vegeta about her. He will go nuts for h-"**

 **Nappa gets cut off by Vale uppercutting him in the air.**

" **Touched a nerve eh?"**

" **You touched it when you got here!"**

 **Vale flies up and the two start going at it with heavy kicks from Vale. The rest of the people are fighting on the ground. The agents fire at the saiyans, but does no damage to them. Jerry puts his gun at maximum power and is able to annoy one. The saiyans go on the offense now, but are halted by Natalie. Sam, Clover, and Alex are right behind her and use a blinding mirror to blind the saiyans. Natalie takes the opportunity and lands punches to vital points of the body. One to the head, the nuts, and breaking one's shoulder. The other seven can see again and punch Natalie too fast to see and knocks her into a supermarket. The three girls do some punching and nothing works on them.**

" **Huh seriously? This is all Earth has to offer. What a complete bother." A random soldier states.**

" **Girls now pull out the times ten gloves!" Jerry yells out.**

" **Wait the wha-" A soldier says.**

 **Sam punches the saiyan with the times ten glove and actually does damage.**

" **Sorry everyone I only made enough for them and… me. Actually get into their ship and see what you can do with it." Jerry says.**

 **Natalie gets flung away by the soldier and into a wall.**

" **You'll regret that dickbag." Natalie says.**

" **I'm not sure what that is, but I feel like it's an insult." the soldier says**

 **Natalie rushes him and punches him right in the liver and forms an energy blast to his chest.**

" **Please I beg you I have a kid at home! She would be devastated if she knew her father is gone." The soldier pleds.**

 **Natalie lets down her guard and believes the man and he lands a kick to her gut. She gets angry and her speed gets even faster. She lands blows to his face so fast that he couldn't even see it. He falls to the ground begging once again, but Natalie is too angered and stomps her foot through his chest. Natalie and the others on the ground feel the fists clashing between Nappa and Vale. Vale has the upper hand on Nappa and there is nothing he could do.**

" **I have trained way more than you have. How is it possible your power level is over 20,000?!" Nappa yells.**

" **Well when you got nothing to do at home, you just train." Vale says.**

" **Grrr…" Nappa sees Natalie in the supermarket "Fine if I can't beat you I'll just have a few rounds with your DAUGHTER!"**

 **Nappa bolts toward Natalie with Vale being a little too slow. Natalie notices him coming for her and runs out of the market. He catches up to her quickly and is able to grab her head with his one hand.**

" **I'm gonna squish you like a bug and your mom will clean up your rema-" Nappa stops and sees Natalie glowing.**

 **She yells out a loud roar and kicks Nappa really hard. He screams in pain and lets her go. Vale comes in and punches him to the ground. Vale is about to ask if Natalie is okay, but is shocked to see her eyes turn purple.**

" **Heh… who knew I would lose to a bunch of losers like you." Nappa says while coughing up blood.**

" **Honey?"**

" **Yeah mom?"**

" **You know how to do make energy blasts right?"**

" **Well I know that I can make one that can destroy him."**

" **Good."**

 **The two charge up their energy and launch it towards Nappa and killing him. The agents and saiyans look over to the purple and blue light blast. The saiyans start fleeing by flying away. Sam, Clover, Alex, beaten on the ground, are about to celebrate until the sky rains down body parts of the saiyan soldiers. Everyone looks up and sees a man flying down with a head of a soldier.**

" **Mom is that him?"**

" **It's the most dangerous man in the universe. Prince Vegeta."**

 **Chapter 17**

" **I am amazed at your progress. You managed to kill Nappa and he was the second strongest saiyan." Vegeta says.**

" **Vegeta why can't you just leave and there would be no conflict." Vale asks.**

" **I can't do that dear. Your shit stain of a husband clawed out my eye. Since he is dead I have to bring you two together. IN HELL!"**

 **Vegeta goes in and starts attacking Vale with all his power. Vale is keeping up with Vegeta, but her arms are already getting numb. She switches it up and sacks him in the stomach. He laughs and grabs her leg to ram themselves to the ground. Vegeta starts getting a few punches in, but Natalie intervenes and grabs his arm. Then Sam is able to deck him in the nose sending him flying into the Woohp building.**

" **Mom you okay?" Natalie asks.**

" **Yes sweetie, but this is my fight." Vale says.**

" **No it's our fight. I'll try to copy how to fly, but try to keep him on the ground," Natalie turns to Sam "Sam get everyone into that spaceship and hide."**

" **You got it. Okay girls and Jerry let's go."**

 **The girls go inside the ship and Vale gives a quick lesson on how to fly. Natalie figures it out in time, but Vegeta comes flying in with a kick to the gut. She lands in the ocean and is held up by Vegeta.**

" **What makes you special girl?" Vegeta says with an energy blast in his hand.**

 **Vale kicks him away and the two ladies start attacking him. He is keep up with the two of them while the two are still injured. Natalie gets a burst of power is able to land punch on his liver. He stops blocking and the two use the opportunity and lands some major damage on Vegeta. They arrive back on land and the two do a final punch to put the prince down.**

" **Did we win?" Natalie asks while breathing for air.**

 **Vale was about to respond, but Vegeta jumps right up.**

" **CONGRATULATIONS! You have single handedly made me look like an utter fool. Losing to flithy low class scum like you!" Vegeta regains his composure "I shouldn't be hating on you. No I should tell you something. When you had left the planet I trained to the absolute peak of saiyan potential. NOW BEHOLD A SAIYAN'S TRUE PO-"**

 **Vegeta is cut off by a charged up blast from Natalie.**

" **You dare interrupt me! I am the -"**

 **He is interrupted again by Vale this time as she punches him and kicks him in the face. Vegeta has enough of this and transforms. Everyone is scared of what could happen. Vale on the other hand is getting more angier. Vegeta comes out of the yellow light and has blonde hair and blue eyes.**

" **No how did you possibly get that form!" Vale yells.**

" **My father once told you that there will be a great purge of the saiyans and the two of you were the ones to stop it. Well I realized I was the one who has purge every useless saiyan. Now since your husband is not the one to stop me it must be YOU!"**

 **Vegeta is too fast for the both of them and hits them both in the back. He leaves Natalie and goes straight for Vale. She tries to block his attacks, but they are just too strong and her arms give in. He grabs her by the hair and starts laying on the punches. Natalie flies up to save her mother, but is immediately kicked back down by Vegeta. He throws the very injured Vale at Natalie and the two being unable to move. Vegeta charges up a purple blast ready to fire at them. Suddenly Jerry and everyone inside the spaceship starts shooting at him.**

" **Leave them alone you tyrant!" Clover, Alex, and Sam says.**

 **The laser beams make direct contact with him, but does no damage. Vegeta puts his middle and index finger together and does an upward motion. A big explosion happens under the agents feet and every single one of them is either dead or very wounded. Natalie runs over to see her friends are okay. She finds them under ruble barely breathing. Vegeta is unnoticed and is able to fire a large energy blast at Natalie. She notices the blast the last second and is ready to block the blast. Vale appears and creates a huge forcefield for everyone from the blast. The blast goes across the whole city and makes a giant crater. Natalie opens her eyes and see a giant forcefield around all of them. She see her mom fall to the ground with no words.**

" **Hpmh… she blocked my attack with all her energy. Fool you just made it easier for me to kill them all."**

" **Mom please wake up. This is my fault if I just payed attention I would've-"**

 **Vale puts her finger on her lips.**

" **It was never your fault. It's mine for running away from a problem. Now this planet has to suffer. I… get to see your father again at least. Beat him for us Natalie. For the sake of this planet and the univer...se."**

 **Natalie starts losing her.**

" **Mom please stay with me."**

 **Vale's heartbeat starts slowing down to nothing, but silence.**

" **So you are the daughter. No matter you will rejoin each other in another world."**

 **Vegeta charges up his energy blast once again and fires it with full force. It looks like a direct hit from Vegeta's perspective, but from the smoke appears a purple light that blinds the prince's one eye.**

" **WHAT HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!"**

 **The smoke is clear as day and it reveals Natalie to have purple hair and purple eyes. She emits pure raw power and makes Vegeta genuinely terrified.**

" **HAHAHA… I fully understand now. When Turles pointed out your mom and dad it meant you because your born from the both of them."**

" **You will pay for everything you have done!" Natalie yells out.**

 **She charges her energy and is shaking the Earth. It switches to Trunks watching over an unconscious Sergio. He feels the power coming from another universe.**

" **Oh geez another one. Will it be you this time or another ally?" Trunks asks himself.**

 **Chapter 18**

" **Oh this hilarious. You have a super saiyan form as well. It doesn't matter once your dead I will enslave this planet and use it's resour-" Vegeta is stopped by Natalie.**

 **She punched him in the gut with no remorse and starts letting out a bunch of punches on him. Vegeta goes into attack, but is unable to with Natalie still letting out more damage. He blasts her away, but she isn't fazed.**

" **How can you hurt me this much!?"**

 **She doesn't say a word and jumps high up with an energy ball in her hand. Vegeta dodges, but she then catches up to him and the ball explodes on him. Filled with rage he grows fast on Natalie and she starts blocking his attacks. She teleports behind him and kicks him down to the ground. Vegeta tries to get up, but Natalie comes flying in like a meteor and smashes him four feet under.**

" **This will stop now!"**

 **Vegeta blows up the ground under him knocking Natalie away. Vegeta flies straight up to his ship's roof. She follows him, but stops half way.**

" **If I can't have your planet then I will just blow it up!" Vegeta yells out.**

" **I like to see you try." Natalie says.**

 **Vegeta starts putting both of his hands out and yellow balls of powerful energy start forming. Natalie puts her right hand out and instantly has a giant purple ball ready to go. Vegeta puts his two arms together which makes the yellow balls into one.**

" **Give it your best shot asshole!"**

" **FINAL FLASH!"**

 **Vegeta fires the massive wave of energy at Natalie. She fires hers back as well. Vegeta shows to have the upper hand while Natalie struggles to hold it off. Natalie starts to lose her purple hair and can't keep the constant flow of energy going. Suddenly a rush of energy is given to her. She looks to the ground and sees Trunks. Trunks is telling her friends and the other agents to give her energy. Everyone who is left points their hands towards Natalie and it is working. Natalie starts to push more energy into the blast and gives it her all. Vegeta's blast gets swallowed and puts his arms down.**

" **I can't believe this is how I end. Of all people why... was," Vegeta slowly gets engulfed by the blast "I destroyed by someone… like… you?"**

 **Natalie uses all the power left in her and lanches him into the sun. Natalie laughs a little and starts to descend. She then faints and falls. Trunks catches her mid way and lays her on the ground.**

" **Everyone what I am about to do is for the better of the Earth. Do not be scared." Trunks says to Alex, Jerry, and all the remaining agents.**

 **Trunks brings out seven orange balls out of his bag and puts them in a circle formation.**

" **Come forth Shenron! We need your divine power!"**

 **The balls start to glow and a giant light of energy. Alex covers her eyes and when she looks over to Trunks she sees a giant dragon floating in the sky.**

 **Chapter 19**

" **Oh my god is that a real dragon!?" Alex yells out.**

" **I am the eternal dragon, Shenron. State your wish!" Shenron demands.**

" **Shenron, can please restore and revive all the damage Vegeta and the other saiyans have done!" Trunks says to Shenron.**

 **Shenron stops for a second and turns back to Trunks.**

" **Do you mean all of the damage?"**

" **Yes I mean all of it."**

" **Very well!"**

 **Shenron's eyes glow into a bright red and the city is restored. Trunks feels all of the citizens energy levels return back to life. Vale and everyone else who died start to wake up. They see the dragon and get terrified.**

" **Your wish is granted. Farewell!"**

 **Shenron disappears into the seven dragon balls and scatters across the globe. Alex sees Sam and Clover come back to life and runs up to them and hugs them. Trunks realizes that he hasn't given Natalie a senzu bean yet. He gives her one and jumps up into the air.**

" **Oh my god! What just happened?" Natalie yells out.**

 **She then sees her mom and jumps in her arms.**

" **Mom! Your okay. I was worried."**

" **I thought I died, but I guess I am alive."**

" **Hey, so your name is Natalie right?" Trunks comes up to the two and ask.**

" **Umm… yes that is me."**

" **Well I like to congratulate you on saving the Earth. Well also saving your home planet."**

 **Trunks shows a scroll of the present planet Vegeta and how it is brimming full of life.**

" **Wow is that what it looks like, mom?" Natalie asks Vale.**

" **That is how it should always look like. Wait is that!" Vale sees a familiar face.**

" **I'm going to connect Earth and planet Vegeta, so that their is a balance."**

 **He opens a portal and Vale see the city of Vegeta. Someone comes through the portal unknown to Natalie, but known to Vale.**

" **Hey honey your okay! I sensed your power through the portal and went through! I was sent to a dark place and I -" Mato says.**

 **Vale hugs her husband and kisses him hard on the lips. Vale stops and lets him breath.**

" **Honey, you haven't even said hello to your daughter." Vale says.**

 **Mato looks over to Natalie and sees her in a little terrified state.**

" **Galgana, is that really you? Wow you are already grown. I could even tell that your power trumps both your mom and me," Mato sees Natalie still uneasy "Look I'm sorry that I coul-"**

 **Natalie runs in and hugs her dad.**

" **I'm glad to see you. I just never had a dad before, so I am speechless." Natalie says crying her eyeballs out. Mato just hold her tight and Vale joins in the hug. Sam and the other agents start smiling. Trunks shows he is still there by firing a energy blast into the air.**

" **My apologizes. But I need to talk with your daughter."**

 **Everyone looks worried on what Trunks has to say. Trunks asks Natalie to fly to the roof of the Woohp building and she follows him. He explains the same thing he did to Sergio. Except he did not mention Sergio to her.**

" **Wow I must play an important role. I have to consult with my mom… I mean parents."**

" **Natalie, we approve of this." Vale says.**

" **YOU DO?!" Trunks and Natalie say at the same time.**

" **Yes. You clearly are a strong saiyan and I could tell that this young man is quite a capable fighter to train you." Vale says.**

" **Unless there is no visiting hours then absolutely not." Mato says.**

 **Trunks says that their are if she isn't busy dealing with evil.**

" **Umm… Mr. Trunks."**

" **Yes Natalie."**

" **I think I want to train here on my home planet for a bit. Once I feel ready I will call you up."**

" **Sure thing. I never took in the account that you literally just met your father and had your planet restored."**

 **They all wish Trunks farewell as Natalie trains her new found powers with her friends, parents, and the original Vegeta.**

 _ **END OF PART 2**_

 _ **Part 3**_

 _ **The Boy With Undying Willpower and Speed**_

Chapter 20

"Huh? Huh? HUH!" The three ha-ha brothers say.

A man wearing an eyeshield over his helmet is running from one end of football field to test his speed.

"Everyone! Stop him from reaching the touchdown!" Hiruma, the captain of the team, says.

The team of the Demon Devil Bats and Sebun Wild Gunman run towards Eyeshield 21 to stop him. Eyeshield or Sena is blazing through some of the other players with ease. He brushes past his best friend Monta, Komushi, Yukimitsu, Musashi, Taki, and Ishimaru.

"Dammit Sena! Just change already!" Monta yells to him.

Sena couldn't hear him and kept going. He then runs through the ha-ha brothers (Jumonji, Togano, and Kazuki) and through a receiver named Tetsuma and his friend The Kid(Yep that is his name).

"My, my he sure is faster." The Kid says.

Sena's hair starts to glow inside of his helmet, but doesn't notice and keeps running. His challenge gets harder as Kurita, Hiruma, start to get to get close. Sena runs around Kurita and turns into a blur against Hiruma.

"Hurry up and transform Peewee (Sena's nickname that Hiruma uses)," Hiruma says and looks over to his last opponent "Unleash the real devil inside you!"

His last person in his way is his old time friend Riku who has almost identical speed. Riku is able to grab Sena's uniform ready throw him to the ground.

"Sorry Sena, but this ends now!" Riku says.

Suddenly Sena's helmet pops off with all the energy being contained in it. It shows his hair is a bright green blinding everyone at the football field.

"When can you do that!?"

Sena doesn't answer and bolts away from Riku in an instant. Sena reaches the touchdown line with no bruises and speed trail left behind. Sena looks confused and wonders how he did that run so fast.

"WOW SENA! I can't believe that you are so fast!" Suzana, his cheerleader friend, says to him.

"I can't believe it either. Is the hair thing back again?" Sena asks.

Hiruma and the other football players walk up to Sena with minor scratches.

"Yeah, Sena, it's still their," Riku says and sees Sena worried "Come on, with this hair change Shin and the rest of Ojo white knights won't expect this."

"Yes but this is concerning. This only happened after we beat the Ojo White Knights. It was when I felt more angry." Sena states.

"Don't worry kid you'll be able to control it by the time of the match." Hiruma says.

Sena starts crying and runs home without saying a word. Mamori, Sena's second old time friend, calls for him to come back. Mamori starts yelling at everyone saying that they are giving him a hard time. Everyone else is worried for Sena, but Hiruma turns his back to Mamori. She then runs off to his house to see if he is okay. Then the Nasa Shuttles team walks in the field area and sees Mamori run by them.

"Hey guys. Where is Mamori going and where is Sena?" Panther asks.

Sena makes it home in less than a minute and takes off his uniform and everything. He lies in the bed with nothing, but his boxers and green hair. His parents are still at work and won't be back for awhile. He jumps onto his bed and tries to forget this ever happened. Mamori barges in and screams seeing him like that. He screams and falls off the bed and hits his head. Which in turn turns his hair back to brown.

"Mamori what are you doing here?" Sena asks.

"I came to see if you were okay. You just ran off without saying a word."

"I'm not okay Mamori. Have you seen what I am? I'm a freak that people want to lock up."

"That's not true!"  
"Yes it is! Thoses secret agents chased me after the last match. Lucky that Kurita and everyone else was their to stop them and let me run."

Mamori and Sena look each other in the eye. Sena then starts crying and Mamori hugs him.

"You may be different now, but that doesn't mean we change how we feel about you."

"Since this form increases my speed I feel like everyone is just going to take advantage of me."

Suddenly, his whole football team is at the door and the other teams he is friends with.

"Sena that is not true at all. You are our friend and the best anyone could ask for." Monta states.

"Yeah is one of those agents come back for you, Kurita will "FUNARABA" (Kurita's signature tackle) them to the next city!" Jumonji and the other brothers say.

"Yes Sena. THEY WILL FEEL PAIN! If it gets to that point." Kurita says.

They all laugh and his coach, Doburoku, walks in with Hiruma.

"We have a lot of people coming out to this match up kid. What do you say we take em out to eat to Japan's best?" Doburoku asks Sena.

Sena agrees to this and realizes something.

"Wait a minute. How did you guys get in my house? Mamori is the only who knows where the key is." Sena asks.

He walks down and see his door has been shot open by Hiruma. Hiruma does his Satan laugh and walks away with a look that says "See you later Peewee."

Chapter 21

"Okay Mom and Dad I'm heading out!" Sena says to his parents.

"Yes Sena. Bring leftovers if you can!" His dad says.

Sena waves and closes the door. It's around late evening and Sena is excited to see his friends. He see no one around and dashes on the street. He then starts to feel his hair change and stops. Sena is disappointed, but keeps a healthy attitude. After a minutes he see everyone at the entrance of the restaurant. He waves at everyone to let them know he is there, but they don't notice him. He gets closer and see his friends get killed in an instant. He loses it and runs into punch the murderer. It turns out to be himself with the green hair. Sena freaks out and is unable to land a hit. The green haired version fires an energy blast at Sena and wakes up. It turns out he accidentally ran into a post on his way to the restaurant.

"What was that thing he shot? Or should I say 'I'? Wait I'm going to be late!" Sena says.

He dashes as fast as he can to the restaurant. He makes it their screaming this time to make that this wasn't a dream. Everyone sees him and waves back. He is relieved and fixes himself up.

"Ah ha ha! Sena what happen to you?" Taki asks.

"I fell into someone's lawn and their dog chased me." Sena laughs it off.

"We are still waiting for-" Mamori says.

Suddenly, the opposing team, Ojo White Knights appear.

"Wait what!?" Sena freaks out.

"Hiruma says that everyone should be here." Suzana laughs.

Shin, Otawara, Sakuraba, and Takami walk to Sena and talk to him.

"Hey Sena. Hiruma of all people said you were stressed out or something?" Sakuraba says.

He explains about the green hair and the five are perplexed. They all walk in to the restaurants. The restaurant is a large pork buffet with the best meats in Japan. They are able to fit fifty people in the room they registered. The japanese cooks come up to Doburoku and asks if they want it closed for just them. He looks at everyone and sees that they're enjoying themselves.

"Yes. I think it's better if you can do that." Doburoku says.

The cooks put the closed sign and moves the buffet carts to everyone's area. Panther and the other Nasa Shuttles are excited to taste this because they haven't had this before. Everyone goes up bring up their plate and have stacks of meat. Different people are having competitions on who can eat the most.

"Sena we used to go here all the time as kids. Remember when threw gravy at you?" Riku says.

"Oh yeah. I got so mad that day and threw the remains back at you." Sena laughs.

Shin doesn't speak to the other teams and sits on the corner of his table. Sena walks up to talk to him, but something comes over him and voice of a girl starts talking.

"Go outside to the park. It is an emergency and you must trust me." The girl says with a serious tone.

"Wait who is speaking?" Sena asks.

"Umm… it's me Sena. Monta, your best pal." Monta says.

"Sorry Monta I heard something and was trying to hear-"

"Don't you understand what I'm telling you!? GO OUTSIDE NOW!" The girl screams.

That scream make Sena feel pain and falls to the ground.

"Hey you okay Sena?!" Monta asks.

Everyone looks over and sees him on the ground. Sena thinks of something to try and leave to see what is outside.

"Umm… yeah sorry about that. I haven't ate here in awhile and I guess my stomach isn't use to the sauce." Sena says.

He then runs to the bathroom with a fake stomach pain. He locks the door with a broom and climbs out through the tight window. He runs to the park and starts looking for… well she never really told him what he is supposed to look for. Meanwhile back in the restaurant Hiruma fires his machine guns to get everyone's attention.

"Looks like the shrimp was lying." Hiruma says.

He brings out the cook and the cook says that they put sauce on the side because they didn't know who wanted it or not. Hiruma points to Sena's plate and shows that he hasn't touched it yet. Mamori gets worried and runs to the bathroom to ask him what he is up to. She tries to open the door, but won't budge. Hiruma was about to fire his guns, but Shin uses his spear tackle to open the door (by open I mean break it open). Riku and the other guys walk in and look for him. Panther see that the window has been open and suspects he left through there. They all leave to look for him and scatter across the area. Sena hears everyone shouting his name and hides.

"What does this person want from me?" Sena asks himself.

"Well you could've asked you know?" The girl responds in his head.

"How are you in my mind?!" Sena asks.

"Go left from where you are and head towards the subway station. You better run because Kurita found you."

Sena looks up and sees that Kurita is about to grab him. He dodges Kurita and makes a run for it to the subway station.

"SENA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kurita yells.

Sena runs down to the main street to the subway, but is met by Otawara and Buffalo, the biggest guys on Ojo and Seibu.

"Nah ha ha. Sena I don't really know what's going on. Sorry I just was told to stop you!" Otawara says.

Sena knows that he won't be able to get through with his normal skills. He uses his devil bat ghost (Pretty much turns him into an intangible human) and flashes by Otawara and Buffalo.

"Nani!?" The two big boys say.

"I'm sorry guys. I wish you would understand." Sena says in his head.

"Don't worry about them. Also nice moves guy. I think I'm starting to enjoy this." The girl says and appears again.

He ignores her and keeps going. Now he is getting closer to the subway and a lot of his friends stand in his way.

"Sena, stop please you're making this harder for us!" Monta says.

Sena sees that his friends blocked the open road and can't get passed them. He sees the sidewalk with a little bit less people and goes for it. He thinks of ways to get around the people and see a straight path.

"Dammit! Riku and Shin, he is heading for the subway!" Monta yells.

Sena hears what Monta says and takes note. He is near the subway and sees the Ha-ha brothers standing in front of the full entrance.

"Hey Sena. Just like the old days. Only this time we got you now!" Jumonji says.

Sena notices they aren't in a defensive position and looks to both sides. On the left is Riku using his Rodeo Driver (Devil Bat Ghost, but more dangerous), Panther who is light on his feet, and Shin, who is faster than Sena, coming in with a spear tackle from the right.

"Just give up Sena! Nowhere to run now!" The three brothers state.

Sena gets a burst of anger knowing he has to transform. To which he does and scares Shin for a second, but enough for him to trip and run into Riku. Jumonji sees how it went wrong and tries to stop him. Nothing he and the other two did stopped Sena and is able to get in the subway.

"No he is getting away!" Togano says.

Shin gets up and starts running after him again.

"Their is one more pylon in his way." Riku states.

"HUH? HUH? HUH?!" The three brothers say.

Chapter 22

"Good job, Sena. You passed through them lik-"

"Shut up! You ruined my life. Your probably the reason I have this hair problem."

"I'm genuinely sorry. But I'm telling you right now that I have information you need to know."

Sena knows there is no point in apologizing to his friends and waits for the subway train.

"So what station do I head to?"

"The one heading to your school."

"What? They will for sure be their waiting for me."

"Not anymore. I may have posted that I am an Eyeshield 21 fan and saw you near your house."

The train arrives in the best time and Sena walks in. He see Shin coming down the stairs and is terrified on what's going happen to him. Luckily, the door closes in time and Shin is unable to get in the train. The train he is in is surprisingly empty and sits in the front area, so he can bolt out of their when he needs to.

"Okay now get off at this station." The girl says.

"But the school is not for another three stations."

The train is coming to a stop and sees Monta and Mamori waiting for the train. Sena ducks under the window. The door opens and Sena sprints out the opposite end. Monta notices, but is too late and the door closes. Sena thinks of ways that he can make it to the school without getting caught. He looks at his watch and sees it's twelve at midnight now. Sena stops to catch his breath in an alleyway. He then hears a faint rumble coming in his direction. He looks out to the roadside and sees Zokugaku Chameleons riding on their bikes. Sena is terrified because they almost killed him when he was alone. Suddenly behind him appears a large arm appears to grab Sena, but dodges it. It shows the arm of Taiyo Sphinx member Banba. Sena's dodge was a win and lose because the Chameleons see him now.

"ITS HIM BOYS! GET HIM!" Rui, the leader of the chameleons, yells.

Sena is back on the run and bolts out of their. He goes near his house and sees Mamori and Suzana talking to his parents. He realizes that the fastest way to the school is taking his street.

"You know if you activate your super saiyan, you'd probably zoom by them faster." the girl says.

"What is a super saiyan?" Sena asks.

"It's the green hair you got. I'll explain more if run down that street. Watch behind you."

A long stretching arm comes from behind and grabs Sena.

"Your mine Eyeshield. Hiruma asked everyone to look for you and he pulled us out too." Rui states.

Sena starts to harness his powers and transforms into a super saiyan and dashes out of Rui's grasp. Everyone in front of Sena's house hears and sees a green blur run by them. Mamori knows that it's Sena and starts running after him. Suzana stops her and asks if she can ride roller blades.

Chapter 23

Sena finally makes it to the school grounds and is relieved.

"Okay tell me where you are."

"I'm on the roof of the building," She pauses for a second "Look I'm waving at you from the top."

Sena sees a girl with long hair and bright clothes.

"Sena, you got two minutes to get up here."

"Another time limit? You really starting to-"

Sena starts to hear everyone coming from the different streets. He instantly goes super saiyan and bolts into the school with his Devil Bat Ghost. Sena runs to the roof door and sees it's locked.

"How did you get on the roof if its locked?" Sena asks the girl.

"Well no time to explain. You got a minute thi-," The girl pauses and returns "Never mind thirty seconds before all your running back friends come to hurt you."

Sena tries to use Devil Bat Ghost, but doesn't work. He starts to hear Shin, Riku and Panther running up the stairs. Sena gets mad and punches the door and it flies off the hinges. Shocked by what he just did, Sena sees the three coming towards him. He climbs the ladder as fast as he can and makes it. He slides on the floor and runs into the feet of the mysterious girl.

"Excuse me," She walks over to the hatch he came out of and closes it with magic "Finally we can tal-"

She gets interrupted by Sena throwing a punch at her with his super saiyan on.

"You shouldn't have done that. I just got my hair done and I hate for you to ruin it!"

She launches five solid punches at Sena and is knocked off the building. He lands in the center of the football field. Everyone sees what just happened and runs to Sena.

The girl jumps down and blocks the way to Sena.

"You have the power of a super saiyan, Sena. I just can't understand why your so weak?" The girl asks.

Sena gets back up and starts using his speed to outpace her. She starts to get worried and is actually unable to track him. He goes in for a punch and it lands.

"Really? That's all you got?" The girl says and backhands him away.

Sena's ribs and jaw feel broken. He can't get up and starts to get angry. Mamori runs up on the girl and slaps her.

"Leave Sena alone!" Mamori yells.

The girl just smiles and knocks her out chop to the neck. Monta catches her, but the girl goes in and kicks him in the gut.

"Who is next Sena? Is it your best friends to school friends or the other way around?"

Sena tries to go super saiyan, but is unable to.

"Yeah you're out of stamina. Too bad," She grabs his chin and drops it "I guess I'll make the choice myself."

She creates a sword made out of energy and walks towards his friends. Sena starts to cry and passes out. He wakes up in his head once again seeing all the old memories with his friends. From hanging out, fight against each other in football, and being their celebrating.

"I can't let this person kill my friends!"

Sena wakes up screaming at the top of his lunges as his hair changes to green. The difference this time is that their is clearly power behind the force of energy.

"What!? Amazing Sena! You're full of surprises! Now let's see who is the vict-"

The girl is stopped by a floating green ring passing by her head and going onto Sena's right middle finger.

"Sena Kobayakawa of Sector 2814. You have the power to overcome your fears and the willpower to proceed onwards into battle. Will you accept being a member of the Green Lantern Corps?" The ring asks.

Chapter 24

"I do?" Sena says confused.

Sena is engulfed in a green light and blinds everyone. The girl smiles as she blocks the bright light. Sena appears from the green light in a green lantern version of his football uniform (Which is odd because he wasn't wearing it).

"You're the first saiyan to be a lantern. Impressive didn't expect this at a-" The girl says and gets interrupted by Sena punching her in the gut.

The green lantern ring has increased his speed by fifty fold! As well as his strength and gained the ability to fly. Sena is easily able to land hits on the cocky woman and actually pushes her to retaliate. He dodges it and creates a large hammer with the green lantern ring. He lands the hammer on her and actually gets her mad.

"Okay smartass! Let me get serious!"

The girl reveals that she has her own super saiyan. It's color is purple and makes her eyes purple as well.

"Bring it lady!"

The two go at hypersonic speeds and are landing blows on each other. Sena breaks the chain and creates a giant football. To which he lanches it at the girl and does major damage. Sena stand tall with no damage whatsoever. She struggles to get up and Sena points the lantern ring at her with anger.

"Give up. You lost… uh whoever you are?" Sena says firmly.

"To think I had to fight a lantern corps member on a friday." The girl says.

Sena gets confused on how that relates and has his arm broken by the girl. The lantern power fades away from his body and screams in pain.

"Sorry Sena I guess you lose this one." The girl says.

Sena stands up to guard his friends with his arm still broken.

"NATALIE! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone looks over on where the sound is coming from. On top of the roof of the school it shows to be Trunks once again!

"Oh hey Trunks!" Natalie powers down and Trunks flies over to Natalie annoyed "So how did I do on my first time as a dimension patroller?"

"Combat: A+, Magic: A-, Negotiation: D+." Trunks says.

"What? If anything my negotiation skills were on point."

"By "on point" you mean giving him nightmares, making him the most wanted person in Japan, and almost killing him twice."

Natalie realizes on what she did and uses a healing spell to return everyone back to full health. Sena runs over to Mamori and Monta to see if they are okay. He hugs them and says sorry for putting them in this mess. Natalie walks up to the crowded and says sorry.

"Hey why should we forgive-." Monta is cut off by Sena who walks up to her.

"Next time try not to kill me if you're trying to recruit me." Sena says in a joking matter.

"Right, but there is something me and Trunks need to talk to you about." Natalie says.

She is the one to deliver the news about Sena being a chosen warrior to be a dimension patroller. He is also told that, for three months, he must learn how to use the ring from another Green Lantern named Hal Jordan or else he won't know how to use it properly. He then has to learn how fight and control his new increased speed for two months.

"I don't know. I can't just leave my friends behind." Sena says.

Hiruma walks up behind him with a rocket launcher.

"Pipsqueak, learn how to control you new powers or your off the team!"

Sena smiles and looks at everyone in the crowd to ask for approval. They all nod and Sena says yes as well. He sleeps one more night and packs his bags. He says goodbye to his parents and friends as he walks over to Natalie. He creates a giant devil bat out of the green lantern ring and vanishes with Natalie to train.

Epilogue

It has been six months since all of these events happened and peace has sprung across the three worlds. But over the course of the six months Natalie and Sena have grown stronger by increasing their strengths and overcoming their weaknesses. Sena learned how to use super saiyan properly and mastered how to use a lantern ring. Natalie learned how to do magic and achieved super saiyan two. All because the two trained together and stirred up some feeling towards each other. One day, after training, Natalie catches Sena alone in the middle of Conton city marketplace. Conton city is the home to the time and dimension patrollers.

"Hey Sena!" Natalie yells from the sky.

"Oh hey Natalie!" Sena yells back.

"What are you doing in the middle of the marketplace?"

"I trying to find a good gift to give to everyone back home."

"I know a good store. Come on I'll show you."

Sena and Natalie walk together through the plaza. Natalie sees the right opportunity and holds Sena's hand. But it turns out that Sena grabbed her hand first. The two look at each other and blush bright red.

"Sorry it was my fault. No it wasn't your fault it was mine!" They both say at the same time.

Just before they can kiss, Trunks uses his standard love block ability and calls the two on their communicators. The two see that Trunks issued a code red on the communicator and fly to the Time Nest, the main operations of both patrollers, as fast as they can. Sena ran instead because his running is faster. They arrive and sees Trunks zooming across the room trying to find something.

"You called Trunks?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, this is possibly a breakthrough in finding Volgra." Trunks says.

"Great! What did you find?" Sena asks.

Trunks rummages through a pile of dimension scrolls and finds the one he has been looking for.

"This dimension has almost identical energy to Volgra. It took awhile, but I found it."

"What do you want us to do boss man?" Natalie asks.

"I need you and Sena to go and find him. He needs to be locked away, so bring him alive," Trunks pauses for a moment and continues "But if he resisted arrest, then finish him on the spot."

"Yes sir!" The two say.

Natalie and Sena check to see if they got all of their belongings. They then grab the scroll and teleport to the dimension that Trunks gave them.

"Good luck you two." Trunks says to himself.

Suddenly, another portal opens and a person walks out of it. Trunks smiles and is amazed.

"I told you that long term training would work out. How you feeling Sergio?"

"I'm feeling… super."

 _ **END OF Book one**_

94


End file.
